A Run from Destiny
by AslansHow24
Summary: Its Serena's birthday and no one noticed or cared. Darien's broken up with her again, her friends treat her like crap and her family doesn't care about her. But Just as the clock is about to strick midnight, a visitor shows up and changes Serena's life for the better. She agrees to go to America and start over, but will she be able to forgive the scouts when an enemy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

**A Run From Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All characters belong to the original creators of Sailor Moon**

**Chapter One**

Serena sat in her room staring blankly at the wall. Her family was out for the weekend, fishing. They hadn't even asked her if she wanted to come. Her father had simply told her to make sure all her homework was done. Luna was over at Mina's. It seemed that all of her friends had been avoiding her lately. Darien had broken up with her for the third time in two years. She wasn't sure how much more heartache she could take. She was trying really hard to be the type of person that her friends wanted her to be. to top it off, it had been her birthday and no one had bothered to wish her a happy birthday or even get her a card. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was two minutes to midnight.

"My birthday sucks" She said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Does it now?" A male voice asked. Serena looked up in surprise to see Jadiete standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He still looked gorgeous.

"Wha..How..." Serena stammered. She was tempted to grab her brooch, but if he had wanted to hurt her, he would have already. Jadiete entered the room and sat down on the bed. He was not dressed as Jadiete, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"I never fought you, Serena" He said. "I've been here this whole time, but that twit who tried to kill you wasn't me" Serena looked into his startling blue eyes and realized that he was telling the truth. As she stared at him, memories of the silver millenium hit her.

_~Flashback~_

_"Jade-Kun" Princess Serenity whined. "You were supposed to catch the ball. Now how am I going to get it back" The two children were currently staring at the silver lake, where a shiny red ball sat in the middle. _

_"We could always swim" Jadiete suggested. Serenity glared at him. _

_"I am not ruining this dress" She snapped. "If you want to swim, be my guest"_

**_The scene changed and they were older_**

_"why is she sending you?" Serenity asked. Jadiete sighed._

_"Mother is worried that Beryl is up to something" He replied. "She wants me to protect the prince" He spat the word as though it tasted foul in his mouth. Serenity looked at him curiously._

_"Do you really hate Endymione that much?" She asked. Jadiete quickly tried to cover up._

_"what makes you think I hate the prince?" He asked. Serenity laughed._

_"You're my twin, Jade-kun" She said. "I can always tell what your thinking" Jadeite sighed._

_"I'll tell you if you promise not to kill him" He said. Serenity peered at him closely. _

_"He slept with Rachel" Jadeite said heavily. Serenity gasped. Rachel and Jadeite had been betrothed, but Jadiete had broken it off without telling anyone why. She was also betrothed, to Darien himself. She shook her head._

_"I really will kill him" She snapped._

**_Scene change again_**

**_"_**_Jadiete, why are you doing this?" Serenity pleaded. She stared into his eyes and in that moment she knew that it was not her brother that was staring back at her. with that knowledge, she plunged the sword he had given to her into his chest. _

_~end of flashback~_

Serena looked up at Jadiete.

"Did you know?" She asked.

"That were were twins or that Raye and Darien were cheaters?" He asked.

"Both" Serena said, tears slipping down her cheeks. Jadiete sighed.

"Yes, but not until recently. I've been keeping an eye on you. I couldn't approach you with the scouts around, they wouldn't believe for a second that Beryl's generals were mere puppets of us. After you destroyed them, I wanted to seek you out, but you seemed so happy and content. I didn't know if you'd ever remember that part of the moon, but I was positive that Darien would not be faithful to you in this lifetime either, so I had Kunzite follow him. He confirmed my suspicions and I also knew that nobody celebrated your birthday today" He pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday, Rena" He said. Serena took the package and opened it and her breath caught in her throat. It was a beautiful charm bracelet with all of the planets, but the moon was in the center.

"Thank you" She said, throwing her arms around him. She looked up at him.

"Why did mother send us to be reborn to different people?" She asked. Jadiete had known this was coming.

"She didn't" He said. "We were both born as Jason and Serena Thompson" He said. "Our new mother died after we were born and our father sent us to an orphanage. We were seperated and adopted by different families. While you were adopted by the Tsukinos and grew up in a place where you would eventually wind up going to school with the rest of the sailor soldiers, I was adopted by the Smiths who live in America and I grew up with Nate, Kale and Zoe. We recieved our memories about four years ago, and convinced our parents to let us come to Japan" Jason explained. Serena sat down on her bed. It was a lot to take in.

"Are you going to go back to America now that you've found me?" She asked.

"I was thinking about it, but I was hoping you'd come with me. The Smiths didn't know I was a twin, and will love you like a daughter" Serena was silent for a moment.

"I'll come" She said. "I need to get away from it all any way. Say, are Kunzite and Zoisite..." She blushed, "I mean Kale and Zoe dating like in the past?"

"Actually, they're married" Jason said. "They're older than the rest of us and married right out of high school" Serena grinned.

"That's great" She said. Jason helped her pack and she grabbed her passport. Then she scrawled a simple note.

_I wish you had told me I was adopted. my twin brother and I have reconnected and I will be staying with him. by the way, he's the only one who got me a birthday present or even acknowledged it was birthday and we haven't seen each other since we were babies. _

_Serena Thompson_

After leaving the note on the kitchen counter, Serena grabbed her bags and followed Jason out to his car. Kale and Zoe were making out in the back seat and Nate was making puking motions. When he saw them he opened the car door, jumped out and grabbed Serena in a hug.

"It's about time" He said. "Happy birthday, little sis" Serena laughed.

"Somethings never change" She said. In the silver millenium, Nate had been her big protector, telling boys off if they wanted to dance with her. Even though they weren't blood related, he protected her as much as Jason did. She couldn't believe that she had remembered all the generals in the silver millenium, but never the fact that Jason was her brother.

"Lets go" Jason said, getting into the driver seat.

It was a long flight to America, but finally they made it. Serena was grateful that she had taken English for three years, so she could understand and speak the language. The Smiths were waiting for them, holding a Welcome Home sign. Jason ran to his parents and pulled them both into a hug.

"Mom, Dad, this is my sister, Serena" He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the group. "I asked her to stay with us because her home life isn't great right now" Mrs. Smith smiled at the young blonde, whose eyes reflected hurt and pain.

"Welcome Serena" She said, pulling the girl into a hug. Serena stiffened, but than relaxed. "I'm sure Jason told you that we already consider you part of the family" Serena felt tears prick her eyes.

"Thank you" She said softly. "Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Two**

"Has anyone seen Serena?" Darien asked as he met the girls at the crown. Each girl shook her head. They hadn't seen Serena all weekend.

"Her family went fishing" Andrew told them, bringing them thier drinks, "but they wouldn't let her go. Something about her needing to study and do her homework. Since it was her birthday, she was feeling really down and told me she intended to study hardy so that her parents would love her again" He set the drinks on the table. "I didn't even know it was her birthday until she told me" He glared at them. "You hurt her deeply"

"How do you know all of that?" Darien asked frowning. Andew laughed harshly.

"Because unlike you, I can tell when Serena is unhappy and I listen to her" He said. "Did any of you wish her a happy birthday?" They all avoided his gaze and he nodded. "That's what I thought" He said. He turned and went back to the counter muttering about how ungrateful they were. Not one to take the blame, Raye stood and stormed over to him.

"What gives you the right to yell at us and call us ungrateful?" She snapped. Andrew sighed and looked into Raye's violet eyes.

"Serena is like a sister to me, Raye, which is more than you can say. friends don't sleep with other friends boyfriends" Mina, Lita and Amy gasped and glared at Raye and Darien.

"How do you know that?" Raye asked in a low voice.

"You really are full of shit, you know that?" Andrew said. "You and Darien spend time together, in public. Did you really think that just because those three didn't notice, that Serena wouldn't either. She puts her life on the line for you guys every day and you treat her like dirt" Raye took a step back.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Andrew couldn't possibly know thier secret, but one look at him and she knew that he knew the truth.

"I've known about you for a long time, Ever since I stumbled across a wounded Serena" He told them. He could see that they wanted the full story and he was more than happy to tell them. Perhaps then they would realize what they'd done.

~Flashback~

_Andrew was closing up shop when he heard a gasping sound. It sounded like someone was in pain. He turned just in time to see Sailor Moon, wounded and stumbling. He caught her as she fell and watched in amazement as she her outfit changed and he was looking down at Serena. _

_"Oh my gosh" He said. He quickly carried her to his apartment. Once there, he set her on the bed. "Serena, Serena, can you hear me" Her eyes fluttered._

_"Andy" She whispered. _

_Once Andrew had taken care of her cuts and wounds and had given her some medicine to relieve the pain, he made some tea for her. _

_"I don't understand. The newspapers reported that the sailor senshi have a mechanism to keep them from getting injured" He said. Serena smiled weakly._

_"They do" She said. "They have me" Andrew was now staring at his friend in shock. _

_"What do you mean?" He asked, fearing the worst. Serena sighed. _

_"I use my crystal to heal them during the battle. The result is that all the pain and wounds inflicted on them get transferred to me" Andrew gasped._

_"Why would you do that?" He asked. "They're your protectors, not the other way around" Serena shrugged._

_"This has all happened before, Andy" She said. "thousands of years ago. Back then, I didn't know I had this ability and they all died. In my grief, I killed myself" Andrew's eyes widened._

_"You're a reincarnation?" He questioned more to himself than to her, but she answered anyway. _

_"Yes" She said. "Everyone always believed that I killed myself with Darien's sword, but I didn't. I don't know how I know this, but I used a sword given to me by someone very special"_

~End of Flashback~

"After that, she came to me after every battle and I'd fix her up" Andrew finished explaining.

"Whose sword did she use?" Darien asked, hurt. She should have used his sword, she was his fiance' after all. Andrew shrugged.

"She never could remember" He said. "We'd talk for hours about the silver millenium and her mission here and you guys" He shook his head. "You really screwed up. Fix it" That was all he said before disapearing into the back room. The girls and Darien sat down at a table and Lita was the first to talk.

"I'm going to go talk to Serena" She said. "But I want you two..." She directed her gaze at Darien and Raye. "To stay away from her"

"I can't believe I never noticed it" Mina said, head down. "I should have"

"Not necessarily" Amy said, ice in her voice. "You're the soldier of love, not lust" She stood up and eyed her former friend and prince. "I'd deal with you myself, but I'm sure that Serena wants that privilage. Until then, stay away from all of us. The only time I want to see you is during a battle. Scout meetings will no longer take place at the temple" She walked out, anger in every step. Lita and Mina were quick to follow her. Raye's violet eyes burned with anger.

"They can't do that" She hissed. Darien sighed.

"I think they just did" He said quietly.

"What do we do?" Raye asked.

"I don't know" Darien said truthfully. "If they can't accept us, then fine. That's thier problem" Raye smiled once she realized that Darien had no intention of leaving her for that moon brat. That was all that mattered to her anyway. She had won Darien and if they girls wanted to fight with her about it, than she didn't need them.

Lita knocked on the door to the Tsukino residence and Sammy opened the door. The girls were surprised to see that the twelve year old boy had been crying.

"Sammy, is Serena here?" Lita asked. Sammy shook his head and motioned for them to come in. Once they were seated in the living room, He gave them the note that she had left for his parents. Once they read it, they turned back to Sammy.

"Where are your parents?" Amy asked.

"Gone" Sammy said. "They left me" Mina's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"After reading the note, Mom said that if the city found out, they'd stop sending money. I asked her what she was talking about and I found out that they hadn't legally adopted Serena and that she was a foster child. They had faked adoption papers for the school but the city sent them money as long as they thought Serena was a foster child. I told them that it was wrong and then they told me I wasn't even thier real son and that I could go back to the orphanage they had found me and left" Sammy explained. "I don't want to go to an orphanage. I just want my sister" With that, he broke down and Lita looked at her friends. "We have to find Serena" She said. She stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Trista, I know you can hear me. We need your help" Sailor Pluto appeared before her.

"I know what you want, but I cannot take you to Serena. She needs to come back when she is ready" Pluto informed her. Lita nodded.

"I know that, but I also don't think she knew this would happen to Sammy" She said. "Can't you at least take him. He doesn't belong in an orphanage" Pluto fell silent and then nodded.

"Very well" She said. "I will do as you requested. I will also tell Serena what has occured between you, the prince and Raye" Lita nodded.

"Thank you" She said. Sailor Pluto and Lita went into the living room.

"Sammy, this is the guardian of time. She knows everything and she knows where Serena is. She has agreed to take you there" Lita explained. Sammy looked up at Pluto.

"Are you a Sailor Senshi?" He asked. Pluto nodded.

"I am, but once in awhile I help out regular civilians as well as the other senshi" She said. Sammy smiled. Lita qucikly wrote a letter and all three girls signed it. They handed it to Sammy, who took Pluto's hand. In a flash, they were gone.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Amy asked. "What if Serena turns him away?"

"She won't" Mina said. "She loves him, in her own way"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I do not own Project Hope**

Serena was settling into her new life. She enrolled in the same school as Jason and his friends and with Kale's help, she was able to get far better grades then she ever did in Japan. Her English was improving as well. You may be wondering why Pluto didn't take Sammy to see Serena right away, well, She had decided to take a detour to see if she could locate the orphanage that Sammy had been adopted from.

Pluto, as Trista, entered the orphanage and a woman from behind the desk smiled at her.

"Welcome to Project Hope for Children" She said, "How may I help you"

"Yes, I am here in regards to a child who was adopted a number of years ago" She said. The woman, Patricia regarded the gree haired woman. There was something strange about her.

"Child's name?" She asked.

"Sammy Tsukino" Trista replied. Patricia's face fell.

"Do you know where Sammy is?" She asked. Trista was surprised, but decided to be honest.

"I do" She said. "His adopted parents abandoned him after thier daughter discovered that she was adopted" Patricia narrowed her eyes.

"What is thier daughter's name?" She asked.

"Serena Tsukino born as Serena Thomson" Trista replied. Patricia nodded.

"Our records indicate that Serena Thomson was never adopted" She said.

"I suspected as much" Trista replied. "What about Sammy"

"He was born Samuel Higgins" Patricia replied. "When the Tsukinos came to adopt him, I was wary because they were foster parents. I asked them to adopt Serena first and then I would think about letting them adopt Sammy. Serena had been at thier home for 6 years, from the time she was a baby. At the time, Sammy was only a baby and I wasn't sure about letting them adopt. Mr. Tsukino told me that his wife had miscarried a boy and that they really wanted a boy not a girl. I told them that they could move Serena to another foster home or bring her to the orphanage, but they refused. They didn't want Sammy to be an only child. I had to grant them the rights to adopt Sammy because I didn't have any legal grounds to stop them" She sighed. "Where is Sammy now?"

"He is safe" Trista replied. "Does he have any living relatives?" Patricia shook her head.

"No" She said. "His parents were in a serious car accident. The father died on impact while the mother was able to give birth to him before she died. The last thing she told us was that she was an only child and her parents were dead" Trista sighed.

"Sammy is going to be joining his sister" She replied. "Do I need to fill out any necessary paper work?"

"No" Patricia said. "I trust you. I don't know why, but I do. As long as Sammy is safe and happy, that is all I care about. I will however, report the Tsukinos for child abandonment" Trista nodded and walked out of the orphanage and back to her car, where Sammy was waiting.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Sammy nodded. It had been two months since Trista had taken him under her wing and while he had grown to adore her, he really wanted to see his sister"

Serena was sitting in her room doing homework when Jason knocked on the door.

"Rena, there's somewhere here to see you" He said. Serena sighed and put her pencil down. She followed Jason downstairs and to the living room. She stopped when she spotted the boy sitting on the couch along with Sailor Pluto.

"Serena!" Sammy shouted running over to her.

(Serena is 16 which makes Sammy 10)

"Sammy" Serena asked, wrapping her arms around her little brother. "What are you doing here?" Sammy looked up at her, eyes full of unshed tears.

"Mama and Papa abandoned me" He whispered. "They said I wasn't really their son. Can I stay with you? I don't want to go to the orphanage" Serena gasped. She hadn't known that her parents would be that cruel. She looked at Jason who nodded quickly.

"Of course you can, Sammy. I love you, you know that" She said. He smiled and turned to look at Jason.

"You must be Serena's twin" He said. "I always wanted an older brother" Jason smiled and draped an arm around the boy.

Well, now you have one" He said, winking. Sammy smiled.

"I have something for you Serena. It was given to me the monday after you disapeared" He handed her a sheet of paper and she read it outloud.

_Dear Serena,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. we are so sorry that we didn't catch what was going on between Raye and Darien. Andrew is the one who brought it to our attention. They are no longer welcome in our circle of friends. I wish Amara was here. She and I could do some serious damage to the idiotic prince and his slut. This is Lita, incase you didn't guess that from the last sentence. We just wanted to say that we love you very much. We didn't mean to ignore you this weekend. We were planning a surprise, but it was taking all our time away from you. We didn't forget your birthday, the preparations took longer than we anticipated. We were going to have a party on Monday. We didn't realize that your parents had forgotten your birthday or that Darien had. We didn't clue him in on the surprise because we weren't sure he could keep his mouth shut. I thought he was planning on his own surprise on your birthday. We know that you don't want to come home right now and that's okay, but when you do, we will not ask you to forgive or get back together with Darien. Follow your heart, not that damn destiny stuff. _

_Lita_

**_Mina_**

_Amy_

When Serena was finished reading there were tears in her eyes.

"My friends do care about me" She said. Sammy nodded.

"I don't know how she did it, but Lita convinced Sailor Pluto to bring me here. I didn't even know that your friends knew any senshi" Serena glanced at Sailor Pluto, who indicated that it was okay that she tell her brother the truth. Serena sat down and patted the seat by her and Sammy took it.

"Lita was able to get Sailor Pluto to help because Lita is a Sailor Senshi" She explained. Sammy's eyes widened. He had been saved by the senshi plenty of times and now that he thought about it, they all seemed familiar, especially Sailor Moon.

"You're Sailor Moon, aren't you?" He asked. Serena smiled.

"I am. That was quick work" Sammy shrugged.

"I guess I never noticed it before, but you have the same hairstyle" He said. Serena laughed.

"I'd been wondering who would eventually figure that out" She said. "I'm really glad you came Sammy. I missed you" Sammy threw his arms around his sister.

"I missed you to" He said, hugging her as if he'd never let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Four**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Sammy noticed that Serena's blonde hair was turning silver, but not the type of silver an old person would get. He questioned her about it once.

"My power is infused with the silver crystal" Serena explained. "The crystal is changing me for my final transformation. I'm going to need it to defeat the evil that is headed our way" Sammy sighed.

"Do you always have to fight evil?" He asked. Serena smiled slightly.

"Of course" She replied. "It is my duty" Sammy frowned.

"Don't you ever get tired of duty?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"I do, but if I don't save the innocents than evil would wipe out the planet" She explained.

"I think I understand" Sammy said. Serena smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise" She said.

Serena was right. There was indeed a new threat, but it was attacking Japan. The senshi were no match for the evil women who called themselves Sailor Senshi. There was also a new boy band in town, they called themselved The Three Lights and were the most popular boy band in the area.

"I wish Serena would come back" Lita said, as Amy bandaged her arm. "This fight is unlike anything we've ever seen"

"They took Darien and I think Raye blames Serena" Mina mused.

"She has no right to blame Serena" Lita snapped. "She and Darien are part of the reason Serena left"

"I wonder if she knows" Amy said quietly. "She can sense things with her crystal. I wonder if she knows Beryl is back and teaming up with another evil"

"If she did, wouldn't she be here?" Mina asked. "I know she's upset, but Serena would never let civillians suffer because of it"

"Mina is right, of course" A voice from behind them said. The four girls turned to see Serena standing there, but she looked different. Her hair was completely silver, like her mother from the silver millenium and she was wearing a red mini skirt with red halter top and red knee high boots. Standing next to her was Sammy and behind them were the generals that they had once fought.

"Serena!" The girls cried in happiness, crowding around her. Serena laughed.

"We have to take care of this enemy. She is not from our galaxy" Serena informed them. "Meet me at this address later tonight. Bring Raye and Darien" The group left before the senshi could tell her that Darien was gone. As Serena left the arcade she literally ran into someone and fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" She said. She looked up into the face of a very gorgeous male. There were two guys behind him. He had long blue hair tied in a pony tail and gorgeous eyes. He reached out a hand and helped her up.

"The fault is mine Miss..."

"Thompson" Serena said. "But you can call me Serena" He smiled.

"Well then Serena, my name is Seiya Kou and these are my brothers Yaten and Taiki" He introduced. Serena smiled.

"You're the Three Lights" Sammy said suddenly. "I thought I recognized you from the poster" Seiya laughed.

"Indeed we are" He said.

"Rena, we have to get going" Zoe said. Serena nodded.

"It was nice to meet you guys" She said, waving as they walked away. The Three lights watched her walk away.

"There's something odd about her" Yaten said. "I could feel her energy. She is powerful"

"Is she an enemy?" Taiki asked. Seiya shrugged.

"We need to focus on our mission" He said. "Let's go"

"The Princess has returned" Michelle said.

"Yes. And she had brought help" Amara replied. "We must be there to help her no matter what"

"Nothing else matters if we're together" Michelle said.

Later that evening, Mina, Lita and Amy dragged a grumpy Raye to the address that Serena had given them. Mina knocked on the door and Jason opened it. When he saw Raye, he was tempted to slam the door in her face, but the other girls didn't deserve that.

"Please, come in" He said, venom in his voice as he glared at the fire senshi. She cringed a bit, unsure of what it was about him that scared her. Jason led them into the living room where everyone else was waiting, including Amara and Michelle.

"What's going on?" Raye asked, crossing her arms. Serena gave Raye an icy stare and transformed into Princess Serenity. Her friends transformed into thier general forms.

"I have called this meeting to discuss the new evil that has been unleashed on Japan" Princess Serenity informed them. "Where is Darien?"

"His star seed was taken by Galaxia" Raye spat. Serenity leveled her with a glare.

"Then we will proceed without him" She said coolly. Raye exploded.

"You act like you don't even care" She shouted. "You leave us, high and dry and then you come back and act like your still in charge" Serenity blasted Raye across the room.

"My powers have grown, Mistress of Fire" She said harshly. "Do not presume to judge me. You know nothing about me. Darien destroyed any hope of me loving him as you destroyed any hope of Jadiete loving you"

"Jadiete?" Raye whispered.

"He loved you Raye. He is the one who discovered your betrayal in the silver millenium and your betrayal now. I was a fool to believe in you and Darien. You hurt me and my brother. You are nothing" She waved her hand and Raye disapeared.

"What did you do to her?" Sammy asked.

"I sent her to Mars" Serena replied. "She will be isolated there until her father, King Ares passes judgment" She turned to her friends. "As I said before, Galaxia is not of this galaxy. She has taken over her own galaxy and she has come here with the hopes that she will be able to take our galaxy. As I have spoken to the others, it would appear that she is suceeding. Mars and Earth are the only ones that have yet to be taken over" Amy blinked.

"Are the planets still thriving?" She asked. Serena nodded.

"Then why weren't we sent home?" Lita asked.

"Because, they were frozen in time until we were reborn on Earth" Serena replied. "I have only recently made contact. I want you all to know that your parents are safe. They made it to Mars and Ares is more than capable of handling things there. Our main focus is Earth. Once we defeat Galaxia, we can return home to reunite with our kingdoms and families" The other senshi nodded.

"Let's do this" Lita said cracking her knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Five**

The senshi knew that even with the new threat, they still had to attend school, while figuring out the new enemy. The school was starting up clubs to get students more involved in school activities. Lita decided to join the sports club and Mina joined Volleyball. It was no surprise to the others when Amy joined the computer and math clubs.

"Are you going to join a club?" Luna asked Serena, but she shook her head.

"The generals and I have to much work to do" Serena replied. During Lunch, Mina, Lita and Amy led Serena up to the rooftop to avoid being heard.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Serena asked. The girls nodded.

"We want you to stop using the crystal to heal us" Amy said quietly. Serena was surprised.

"Andrew told you, did he?" She asked calmly. They nodded. Mina had tears in her eyes.

"Why would you do that for us?" She asked.

"You are my friends" Serena replied. "I couldn't save you on the Moon, I have to save you now" She replied.

"You are our princess" Lita whispered. "We are supposed to be protecting you. Please, we can handle the pain better than we can handle losing you" Serena sighed, but she knew that they were right.

"Fine" She said, grudgingly. "I won't do it anymore, unless..." She held up a hand to prevent protests. "One of you is injured so badly, you'd need the hospital to fix it" Her friends knew that it was as good as they were going to get, so they agreed.

Elsewhere in a tv station for Ginga (Galaxy) Television, Sailor Iron Mouse, in her civilian form, was on her computer looking for a holder of a true Star Seed.

"Hmm, he's cute" She said, smirking. "He must have the star seed Galaxia wants"

A telephone in the office began to ring. She reached for the office phone but didn't pick it up. In the bottom drawer of her desk there was another phone. An old fashioned telephone and she answered that.

"The director wishes to see you" A voice spoke on the other line.

Sailor Iron Mouse walked to the closed elevator and warped to another dimension.

Sailor Galaxia was sitting in a throne like chair and a woman with flaming red hair was standing behind her.

"I want those star seeds, Iron Mouse" Galaxia said firmly.

"Hai" Iron Mouse bowed and vanished.

"Can we trust her?" Beryl asked. "Perhaps Endymione and myself..." Galaxia shook her head.

"No" She said. "we'll let her be for now" She said, smirking.

The next day, Serena and Jason dropped Sammy off at school and then went to thier own school. Nathan declined a ride, deciding to take his motorcycle. When they arrived, Serena and Jason noticed that everyone was gathered out the front of the school. Lita, Amy and Mina were at the front of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"The Three Lights are going to be going to school here!" Mina said, stars in her eyes. Serena and Jason hid thier grins, having not told the girls about thier encounter with the popstars.

When the Limo pulled Mina was so excited and Serena rolled her eyes as the three guys got out of the car. Seiya spotted Serena and jogged over.

"Hey Serena" He said grinning. He noticed Jason glaring at him and his grin fell a bit. "I guess we'll be in the same class" Serena smiled.

"Yes, I guess we will" She said, waving as he jogged away. Jason rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

In class, Seiya took a seat right behind Serena. Jason shot him another glare as Seiya leaned forward to whisper into Serena's ear.

"I might be interested in joining a club" He said. "Can you show me around?" Serena shrugged.

"We'll show you around together" Jason said quickly, before the teacher scolded them and told them to be quiet. After class, Serena pulld Jason aside, asking Seiya to excuse them for a moment.

"Is something wrong, Jade-kun?" She asked, using his real name. Jason sighed.

"After what happened with Darien, I don't want you to get hurt again" He admitted. "Seiya seems to be a bit of a player" Serena smiled.

"Awe, I think its sweet that you care" She said, smiling. "I don't intend on jumping into any sudden relationships, I promise" She said. "But there's no harm in being friends with him, right" Jason sighed.

"I guess not" He admitted.

Meanwhile, The Three Lights were having a conversation on thier own. Seiya was watching as Serena was talking to the blonde guy. They seemed really close.

"Who is he?" Seiya muttered. Taiki shrugged and Yaten groaned.

"You just met the girl a few days ago" He said, "And you're jealous already?" Seiya didn't have time to respond, because Serena and Jason rejoined the group. They were also joined by Mina and Nathan who was also giving Seiya the death glare. Seiya was starting to get nervous. It was his first day and already two guys seemed to have put him at the top of thier hit list.

The first place they went was the to try out basketball. Serena and Mina sat in the stands, while Jason, Nathan and Seiya joined in the game. Seiya was amazing on the court, but Jason was better, dunking basket after basket.

"You're a good player," Seiya commented, after the game. Jason shrugged.

"I was on the basket ball team in middle school" He replied.

They rejoined the Serena and Yaen. Mina, it would appear, had gone off with Taiki, hoping to get closer to him.

Nathan wanted to play football. It was something he learned in America, and he was excited to discover that the school had an American football club.

Despite all the players being huge, Seiya and Nathan dove right in. Unfortunately for Seiya, he got knocked over by the football star, Harold. Harold offered both Nathan and Seiya an invitation to join the club and they graciously accepted an invitation to join the club. Serena rolled her eyes, but she realized that Nathan just wanted some normalcy in his life before putting his life on the line.

That Afternoon, Harold was getting a drink when a small woman with white hair and dark glasses showed up.

"Who are you?" Harold asked.

"My name is Irene" She said sweetly. "I'd like to see you're star seed please"

"My what?" Harold asked confused.

"Don't you know?" Irene asked, smirking. Her clothes vanished to reveal her to be Sailor Iron Mouse. She zapped Harold, removing his star seed from his body. Serena and Jason heard his scream and ran towards the sound.

"Ready Sere?" Jason asked. Serena nodded and grabbed his hand. (they have a dual transformation) No words were necessary for thier transformation. A swirl of light surrounded them and Serena's school uniform melted away to reveal a white shimmery dress that went above the knees, while Jason's uniform turned into a shining green and white uniform. Knee High silver boots appeared on Serena's legs. Jason's boots were green with a white ridge and went to mid calf. A crescent Moon appeared on each of thier forheads. A green cape billowed behind Jason and a silver cape shimmered and flowed down Serena's back. A gold tiara rested on her head and a gold crown appeared on Jason.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Iron Mouse turned to the new comer after discovering that Harold's star seed was a dud.

"Who are you?" She whined.

"I am Princess Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon replied.

"And I am Prince Jadiete" Jason declared.

"We are the Twins of the Moon and we will punish you" They said in unison.

"This is too much" Iron Mouse complained. She teleported away in a phone booh, leaving them to deal with Harold, who turned into a Phage, Sailor Guts.

Sailor Guts charged at Princess Sailor Moon, but Jadiete swiped at him with his sword.

"Moon Princess Halation" Princess Sailor Moon attacked, stunning Sailor Guts momentarily. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" The attack turns the Phage back into Harold and his star seed returns to him. Neither Princess Sailor Moon nor Jadiete knew that they were being watched.

"What do you think of her?" Yaten asked, swinging his legs over the rooftop that looked over where the two were standing helping Harold.

"Shh" Seiya said.

"Thank you" Harold was saying. Princess Sailor Moon smiled.

"Any time" She said. Once he was out of sight, she turned to Jadiete.

"I was hoping this would be quick, but it would appear that Galaxia is hiding behind her minions. I thought Beryl and Endymione would have shown up. Beryl would love to try and throw it in my face that she got him" She said.

The Three Lights looked at each other in surprise.

"Nothing's ever easy" Jadiete sighed. "I thought you said the starlights were here"

"They are" Princess Sailor Moon replied. "I can feel thier presence. I've tried contacting Kakuu, but I feel that she is very weak"

"Do you think Galaxia..." Jadiete trailed off.

"Yes" Princess Sailor Moon said. "Kinmoku is in the galaxy Galaxia took over. If the Starlights are here, it is because Kinmoku was destroyed. We must go and alert the others and also find a way to contact the starlights. I don't know if they will work with us, but they are on our planet now" Once they were gone, the Three Lights dropped down from the roof top.

"She is very powerful" Yaten mused.

"And she can turn the Phage back into humans. That is something the soldiers in our galaxy lacked" Taiki pointed out.

"She wants to work with us" Seiya reminded them. "Can we trust her and her scouts?" They were quiet for a moment.

"Let's show up at the next battle, whether they need us or not. We need to talk and find out how she knows so much about us and how she knows Kakyuu" Taiki determined. His brothers agreed.

FYI: for those who have seen the Sailor Stars season, I will be changing the names of alot of the minor characters to english names as if this were actually the dub.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Six**

Mina was the most ambitious out of all of her friends.

"Please Serena!" Mina pleaded with her friend. The silver haired girl laughed.

"No" She said. "Absoluely not" She giggled at the blonde's crest fallen face. Then Mina got a big gin on her face, and Serena eyed her worriedly.

Later, after school, Mina asked Seiya to walk her home. As they walked, Sammy was hidden in the bushes taking pictures of them. Mina aimed to get publicity as Seiya's girlfriend. Seiya spotted Sammy though and called him over. Sammy felt his face heat up as he walked over and handed Seiya the camera. Seiya looked at Mina and shook his head. Serena was walking in the park looking for Sammy. She spotted him, Mina and Seiya. The popstar seemed upset about something. She jogged over to them.

"Is everything alright" She asked, placing a hand on Sammy's shoulders. Sammy gulped. Seiya shrugged.

"I don't like having my picture taken" He said.

"I'm sure Sammy has a good explanation, don't you Sammy?" Serena asked. Sammy was unsure of what to say. Feeling bad, Mina spoke up.

"I paid him to take the pictures" She said sheepishly. "I just wanted the popularity" Seiya smiled gently.

"No harm done" He said. "I'll see you girls later"

Later in Crown Fruits Parlor, Serena met with the other girls.

"I can't believe Mina paid Sammy to do something like that" She told them. Amy and Lita sighed heavily.

"That's our Mina" Lita said, laying her head on the table. Just as thier order came, Mina bounced in excitedly.

"I just got a job as an assistant to the Three Lights" She said happily. As she flounced away, Serena rolled her eyes.

"Jason is worried about me getting too close to Seiya" She admitted to Amy and Lita. The blunette smiled.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt again" She said. Serena nodded.

"I know. The generals want to protect my heart. I don't think I'm quite ready for a relationship anyway" She said.

In TV Galaxy, Irene was looking through a magazine for her next target. She stopped when she came to a picture of a photographer. As she was looking at the picture, the phone rang and Galaxia summoned her.

Sailor Iron Mouse stood before Galaxia.

"I have another target" She said confidently. Galaxia smirked.

"Do not fail me Iron Mouse" She commanded. "I need those star seeds"

The next day, Serena decided to tag along with Mina to watch the Three Lights do voice training. All of a sudden a female photographer popped up and began taking photos.

"You shouldn't be here" Mina said angrily. The photographer ignored her.

During the Three Lights' public autograph session, the photographer appeared again, aggrevating Mina. She also appeared during a juice commercial that the Three Lights.

"I can't stand her" Mina muttered. Serena smirked. Just then Jason arrived and walked over to Serena. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled and smacked him playfully. Seiya noticed this and frowned. He was determined to find out about the men in Serena's life. He didn't know why, but he felt some sort of connection to her.

Jason and Serena walked over to a table and decided to try the juice that the commercial was about. Jason nearly spit it on the ground.

"How can they stand this stuff?" He asked. Mina walked over to him.

"Thier idols" She said. "They have to make it believable in the commercial"

Serena tries the juice which tastes really bad and wonders how the Three Lights can keep smiling on camera. Mina tells her that that's an idol's job.

That night as the Three Lights returned to their studio the woman surprised them by suddenly taking candid photos of them.

"My name is Dorothee Evans and I am the photographer for the "Three Lights Unmasked" feature" She told them. Seiya shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" He said. Yaten however, was not as enthusiastic and stole her camera.

"I don't like people taking pictures of me when I yawn" He snapped. He opened the camera and exposed the film. unperturbed, Dorothee simple began taking photos with her second camera.

"That anger is fantastic" She said. "The viewers will love it" Yaten gave up and folded his arms.

Jason hid a smile.

"Come on Rena, let's go" He said.

The following night, Serena and Mina, without Jason, went to watch the Three Lights during a photo shoot. Once they were done, Mina began congratulating them.

"Shall we go" Serena asked. As they began to leave, Dorothee stopped them.

"Do you mind staying and doing some more?" She asked. "I haven't gotten the best photo yet" Mina got upset.

"The Three Lights have to eat and sleep too you know" She snapped. Yaten glared at Mina.

"Be Quiet" He snapped. Serena glared at Yaten fiercely, as Mina looked ready to cry. The Three Lights agreed to pose some more.

Once finished, Dorothee left to get some coffee. Sailor Iron Mouse appeared and zapped her, removing her Star Seed which quickly turned black.

Mina saw what happened and transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Love and Beauty Shock" She attacked, but Iron Mouse dodged it.

Iron Mouse then retreated as Dorothee transformed into "Sailor Picture".

Serena, who had just finished eating, heard the commotion and transformed into Princess Sailor Moon. She dodges Sailor Picture's attacks but Sailor Venus was hit. More concerned about Venus then herself, Princess Sailor Moon got out her harp and began to play. Sailor Picture attempted to attack, but The Sailor Starlights appeared.

"Star Sensitive Inferno" Sailor Star Healer attackd, which weakened Sailor Picture. Princess Sailor Moon's harp vanished and Venus was completely recovered.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" the attack returned Sailor Picture to normal. Princess Sailor Moon turned to the Sailor Star Lights.

"Hello" She said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Seven**

Princess Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus stood opposite of the Three Lights. Sailor Star Fighter took a step forward.

"Who are you?" She asked, eying Sailor Moon suspiciously. Sailor Venus took a defensive stance.

"We should be asking you that question?" She snapped. "This is our galaxy!"

"Ah, but you already know who we are" Star Fighter said. Princess Sailor Moon squared her shoulders.

"I am Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom and this is my top ranking soldier, Sailor Venus, Princess and heir to Venus. We protect this solar system, but more importantly we protect Earth, especially now as its prince is incapacitated" She answered.

"How do you know of our galaxy?" Star Maker asked. Princess Sailor Moon smiled.

"The Imperial Silver Crystal holds ageless knowledge" She replied. "It gives me the knowledge I need to face my foes and the Strength I need to face my fears" She fell silent for a moment. "Princess Kakyuu contacted me when Galaxia was taking over your solar system" She explained. "I told her that if she needed to, she could take refuge here. I know that you have no reason to trust me, just as I have no reason to trust you, but we have a common enemy. That enemy is attacking Earth, which we senshi swore to protect. You are here because of Galaxia. If we work together, I am sure that we can defeat her"

The Starlights were quiet for a moment. Suddenly Jadiete entered the scene.

"Are you alright?" He asked Princess Sailor Moon. "I felt you transform"

"I'm fine" She answered him. She turned the the Starlights. "This is my brother, Jadiete. He was General to Prince Endymione, but now he and his generals work solely in the name of the moon"

"We will work with you" Sailor Star Fighter said, extending a hand. "During our search for the princess" Princess Sailor Moon smiled and brused some hair out of her face.

"Thank you" She said.

Meanwhile, One Mars, Raye had been confined to her room by King Ares. She didn't know how long she had been in there. A servant brought her all her meals and through him, she was able to discover that Ares was very angry with her, and it was taking his wife Aphrodite to calm him down. Phobos and Deimos, her younger twin brothers arrived. They were unhappy with her, and she had recently discovered that the two crows which always hung out at the temple, were them.

"What do you want?" She asked. Phobos eyed her carefully.

"You look like crap" He said mildly. "You better get ready. Father's judgement has come at last"

"We'll be waiting outside" Deimos said. Once they had left, Raye took a quick shower and put on a red silk gown with a slit up each leg. She tied her long black hair back in a ponytail. When she left the room, her brothers stood on either side of her as they marched her to the throne room. She was nervous about seeing the parents she had thought to be dead. When she entered the room, She saw King Ares and Queen Aphrodite sitting in thier thrones. The Queen had long blonde hair, similiar to Mina's and was wearing a pale pink gown. Ares had black hair, like Raye's and the Twins and was eying her harshly.

"Raye Hino, Mistress of Fire, Warrior of the Moon, do you know why you are here?" He asked.

"Yes" Raye said quietly, Ares nodded.

"Good. You have broken an oath, a sacred oath that all warriors swear. You broke that same oath twice. What have you to say for yourself" Ares asked. Raye blinked back tears.

"I love him" She said shakily. "It wasn't fair. Serenity gets everything" Ares stared down at her.

"And what of the man who loved you?" He asked. Raye was silent.

"The Twins of the Moon are the heirs and sumpreme rulers of this solar system. To betray them is to commit an act of treason. As such, the punishment is usually death" Ares announced. Raye paled. "However, both Aphrodite and Serenity have convinced me not to pass such harsh judgment. Instead, you will be taking Sailor Pluto's place guarding the time gates. She is needed on Earth"

Raye was taken to the time gates, where Pluto was waiting.

"I am truly sorry about this" Pluto said. "Phobos, Deimos" She acknowledged the twins.

"Mistress Pluto" They both bowed. Sailor Pluto turned to Raye.

"Do not mess with time" She warned, before slipping through the gates and vanishing.

**Alright, so for clarrification, I am going to write out the silver millenium families.**

**Mercury**

King and Queen: Hermes and Chione

Siblings: Autolycus and Angelia

**Venus**

King and Queen: Eros and Psyche

Siblings: Hedone

Cousins: Phobos, Deimos and Raye (Aphrodite is Eros sister in this story)

**Earth**

King and Queen: Endymione and Gaia

Siblings: Nereus, Ceto and Typhon

Cousin: Amara

**Mars**

King and Queen: Ares and Aphrodite

Siblings: Phobos and Deimos

Cousin: Mina

**Jupiter**

King and Queen: Zeus and Hera

Siblings: Heracles

**Saturn**

King and Queen: Cronos and Rhea

siblings: none

**Uranus**

King and Queen: Sky and Terra (sister to Gaia)

Siblings: none

Cousin: Darien

**Neptune**

King and Queen: Poisidon and Amphitrite (Poisidon is Zeus's brother)

siblings: Theseus

cousin: Heracles and Lita

**Pluto**

King and Queen: Hades and Persephone (Hades is Zeus and Poisidon's brother)

siblings: Macaria

cousin: Heracles, Lita and Michelle

**Moon**

King and Queen: Pan and Selenity

siblings: none

A/N: Yes I am using a bit of Greek mythology, but these are just rulers, not gods or godesses, as obviously, Zeus is not the main diety, Hades is not lord of the underword, ect.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: thank you to those who have reviewed. To Princess Raven, yes, in Greek Mythology Zeus and Hera are siblings, but they are also married. I used the names from Greek Mythology to match the planets of Roman mythology, but since these kings and queens are not gods and don't live on mount olympus, them being related has no real bearing on the story. Hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. **

The Three Lights were going to be in a new musical, but according to the director, Seiya was doing everything wrong. Serena felt bad for him as he was really depressed. Jason thought it was funny. He also thought it hilarious that Seiya kept trying to figure out who he was.

"Why don't you ask Serena?" He said, smirking. He walked away. Seiya sighed and looked at Serena who was talking with Nate animatedly.

"You know, for a popstar you're really dumb" Taiki said, walking up to his brother. Seiya glared at him.

"If you have something to say, then say it" He snapped.

"Yaten and I figured out the relationship ages ago. I am surprised that you haven't" Taiki said. Seiya narrowed his eyes and Taiki sighed. "Seiya, do you even pay attention during role call?" Seiya blinked and thought back to every time the teacher called thier names.

_"Thompson, Serena. Thompson, Jason" _

He felt incredibly stupid.

"They're siblings aren't they?" He asked. He glanced over at Nate.

"What about him?" He asked.

"That is Jason's best friend" Taiki said.

"geez, Seiya, do we have to do you all your detective work?" Yaten asked, walking up to them. "Nate is like a brother to Serena and never lets her out of his sight, they also have a guy named Kale and his wife Zoey who also keep a very close eye on her"

"Why?" Seiya asked, frowning. "She has a life too"

"That answer you will have to find on your own" Yaten told him. He shook his head and walked away.

During the Math exam, Serena was strugling. She had studied, she just wasn't on her A game. She kept thinking about Galaxia and Kakyuu. Every time she thought she could feel Kakyuu's presence it would fade. After school, Seiya stopped Serena outside the classroom.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat?" He asked. Serena hesitated. Nate came out of the class.

"Serena, we have to go home" He said firmly, giving Seiya the death glare. Serena smiled apologetically and left with Nate. Seiya slammed his fist into the wall.

"You might break your wrist" Seiya turned to see Mina standing behind him. "You really like her don't you?"

"I feel drawn to her. I don't know why" He said. Mina sighed.

"Most men do" She replied. "And most of those men are creeps. That is why her brother and his friends watch out for her like she's made of glass" Seiya sighed.

"What do I do?" He asked. Mina was quiet for a moment.

"Be patient and friendly" She said. "Don't hit on her. She has wounds that go deep and she isn't read for romance. Jason dosn't think she has the strength to say no and he's right. The last guy that was in love with her kidnapped her"

"Why are you telling me this?" Seiya asked.

"So you understand" Mina said. "her fiance was able to save her, but now he has wounded her even deeper than her kidnapper. Jason will snap anyone, like a twig if they hurt her anymore" She smiled. "Her fiance didn't just destroy her, but he also destroyed Jason, by sleeping with Jason's girlfriend" Seiya's eyes widened. No wonder Jason didn't want any men around his sister.

"I understand" He said quietly. "I have to go to rehearsal"

At the rehearsal fan girls were gathered to watch the Three Lights practice and commented on how cool they looked.

"This is no good" The director yelled at Seiya, who was getting frustrated. Serena walked in just as they were wrapping up. Seiya jogged towards her.

"I'm really sorry about earlier" She replied. Seiya shrugged as the director began yelling again.

"She hates me" He muttered. Serena glanced at the director. It was Sister Angela, a nun from the catholic school. After rehearsal, Seiya and Serena followed Angela to the catholic school and Seiya confronted him.

"How can you live two lives, when you are no good in either one?" He asked accusingly. Sister Angela turned to face him.

"What about you" She countered. "You're doing a fairly rotten job" Seiya was taken aback.

"He's trying" Serena protested.

"Not well enough" Angela said. "I've seen you in concert" She informed him. "That's why I asked you three to be in the musical. Your singing was so powerful, I felt as though you were sending a message to someone" She was quiet for a moment than lookd up at him. "You have so much passion when singing. Why don't you feel that my musical deserves the same passion?"

Seiya was surprised and sat back in his chair.

"I guess I never really thought about" He said. "I promise to do better" Angela smiled. When Serena and Seiya left, Serena apologized again for blowing him off after school.

"It's okay" Seiya replied. "Really" He looked down. "You're brother doesn't like me very much does he?" Serena smiled.

"Oh, he doesn't like any men in my life" She said. "I have to go home. See you in school tommorow"

That night Seiya and Angela stayed late and rehearsed, his dance and singing routine. During a break, Angela went to get coffee and was attacked by Iron Mouse.

Seiya heard her scream and ran to her rescue. Iron Mouse fired two golden energy blasts at him and then fired two more at Angela, removing her Star Seed which quickly turned black, transforming her into the Phage, Sailor Director. Sailor Iron Mouse teleported away quickly.

Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter and attacked with Star Serious Laser, which severely damaged the Phage. She didn't know what to do. She had no one of contacting Sailor Moon, and she didn't have the power to turn the Phage back into a human. Luckily, Princess Sailor Moon appeared and healed the Phage.

"Thank goodness" Star Fighter said. "I thought I was going to have to kill her" Princess Sailor Moon was thoughtful.

"I take it I am the only one able to turn them back?" She questioned. The Starlight nodded.

"Take these" She said, extending a hand. In her palm were three compacts.

"What are they?" Star Fighter asked.

"They are devices we use to stay in touch. All you do is press the red button and all of us will get the call" Sailor Moon replied. Star Fighter and watched Sailor Moon walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Nine**

At school the girls are shocked to see that Serena has tied with both Amy and Taiki as number one in the latest test results.

"Wow Serena, you were never this smart in middle school" Lita said, impressed. Serena blushed.

"I have an excellent tutor" She said quietly.

"Who?" Mina demanded, since her grades lacked attention.

"Kale's been tutoring me ever since I went to America" Serena replied. "He offered to tutor both me and Sammy. Sammy's doing better in school too" Mina sighed and looked at Taiki wistfully.

"I wish Taiki would tutor me" She said dreamily. Serena rolled her eyes.

"You like all three of them" She reminded Mina. Mina shook her head.

"Nope" She said. "I don't like Seiya anymore" She said. Serena was surprised, but Mina didn't reveal why the sudden change. She ran over to Taiki and tugged on his arm. "Will you help me study?" She asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't really have time" Taiki said apologetically. "But you can use my notes" He handed her his notebook and she clutched it to her chest before dashing off.

Amy was looking at the scores on the board as Serena came up to stand next to her.

"I guess you don't need me anymore" She said, sighing. Serena slung an arm around the blunette.

"I'll always need you Amy, you know that" She said. Amy smiled happily.

That afternoon, Amy decided to speak with Professor Heinz, the science professor.

"Did you hear about the comet?" She asked him. Professor Heinz nodded.

"It's approaching tomorrow" He said. "I am not sure what time" Just then Taiki approached them, having over heard the conversation.

"My calculations say that we should be able to see the comet around 9:15" He told them.

"Wonderful" Professor Heinz said. "You both are more than welcome to view the comet from my house, tomorrow"

"I'll be there" Amy said. Taiki just shrugged and the three of them talked some more about the comet and stars which resulted in an invitation for Amy to a studio where Professor Heinz and Taiki would be hosting a science show.

Later, Amy met the girls at Crown Fruits Parlor.

"The comet is going to be interesting" She told them. Serena was the only one who seemed slightly interested.

"Are you going because of the comet or because of Taiki?" She asked slyly. Amy blushed and all four of them laughed.

That night all the girls decided to accompany Amy and watch the live recording from back stage.

"Is it true that people become stars when they die" A young boy in the audience asked. Professor Heinz pondered this.

"That may be true but..." Taiki cut him off.

"The power of living things powers the stars" He informed the audience. Serena and Amy looked at eachother in surprise.

"Do you think..." Amy mouthed. Serena shrugged.

After the show, Taiki looked out the window and turns to Amy.

"It's raining pretty heavily" He said. "the forecast for tomorrow is 100% chance of rain"

"It might clear up" Amy said confidently. "We'll definately get to see the comet" Taiki raised an eyebrow.

"I'll drop by if it clears up" He told her. Amy nodded.

The next day it rained all day, but Amy still decided to go to Professor Heinz's house after school.

As Professor Heinz served tea, Iron Mouse arrived and rang the gate's intercom. Professor Heinz went out to see who it is. Amy quietly sipped her tea until she heard a scream. She hurried outside and was attacked by Sailor Teacher!

Luckily Taiki arrived despite the rain, having been thinking about Amy's words all day, and saw her being attacked. He transformed into Sailor Star Maker and attacked.

"Star Gentle Uterus" The attack didn't hit Sailor Teacher, because Amy knocked him aside. She turned to Star Maker.

"Please," She said with tears in her eyes. "He's my teacher" Star Maker hesitated, as she didn't want to hurt him either.

Nearby, Serena and Luna were walking to the teacher's house to see Amy and the comet. Serena heard the commotion and transformed into Princess Sailor Moon.

Sailor Teacher attacked again and Star Maker had no choice but to attack back, knocking the Phage out. She turned to Amy and smiled.

"I only used half my power" She said, as Princess Sailor Moon came on the scene. Amy smiled.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Sailor Moon attacked, reversing Sailor Teacher back to his human form.

Later on, Amy and Serena were watching the comet through the telescope. The sky had cleared up, just in time! Taiki then joined them and Serena graciously allowed Amy to use the telescope with Taiki. She watched them with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Ten**

"Have you guys seen Luna?" Serena asked her friends. Mina and Amy shrugged and Lita shook her head.

"It's not like Luna to run off" Jason frowned. "I do hope nothing has happened to her"

"Lets make posters" Mina suggested. "I'm sure someone has seen her" Lita made the posters and they began distributing them around Jubann.

"Hey guys, look" Amy said suddenly. She was looking at a TV display. The television was on a channel and they saw Luna being held by Yaten. Serena frowned about to object, when she realized that Yaten had never seen Luna, so he wouldn't know that she was worried.

"I wonder why he has her?" Jason said.

"Maybe Luna ran away" Sammy said, coming up behind them. Serena scowled at her brother, but couldn't hold it and laughed.

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow" She said. The next day, Serena was about to approach the white haired boy when a shy girl handed Serena a love letter. The silver haired girl raised an eyebrow.

Please give this to Yaten" The girl whispered before running off. Serena sighed and walked over to Yaten.

"Here" She said, handing him the letter. He looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "It's not from me" Yaten nodded and tossed the letter in the trash. He turned to go but was stopped by Serena's hand on his arm. "I saw you on TV last night" She said. Yaten raised an eyebrow.

"So" He said.

"With _my_ cat" Serena said, emphasizing my.

"Oh, sorry about that" Yaten said. "Seiya's pet chameleon got away and we need a pet for the show. You're cat showed up and we decided to use her" Serena smiled.

"Its okay" She said. "Please take good care of her" Yaten nodded.

"I will" He promised.

The next day Yaten took Luna for a meeting with a tv personality named Natalia.

"Would you like to come back to my place" Natalia said, suggestively. At, least it would have been, had her voice not sounded so young and childish. Yaten sighed.

"You sound like a moron" He replied. Natalia glared at him.

"You're just a fad, you know" She snapped in her normal voice. Yaten shrugged as she walked away.

"I don't really care" He said sofly. He looked down at Luna.

"So, you belong to Serena, huh?" He asked. Luna mewed softly and licked his hand. Yaten smiled.

Later in the Three Lights' limo, Luna sat on Yaten's lap.

"We need to do something with all those love letters" Taiki sighed, pushing his glasses up his face.

"I throw mine away" Yaten said curtly. "I refuse to love anyone besides Her" Seiya and Taiki looked at him.

"this planet is full of love, you know" Taiki told him.

"Whatever" Yaten replied.

The next day, Yaten took Luna to be groomed and fitted with "cute" (i.e. cruel) clothes in a special pet parlour. Natalia walked up to him.

"I didn't realize you were gay" She said snidely. As Yaten walked away, Irene entered and introduced herself from Ginga TV. "Oh, that man is my lover" Natalia said quickly. Yaten rolled his eyes and left the room, still carrying Luna.

As soon as Yaten was in the next room, Iron Mouse transformed and removed Natalia's Star Seed.

Yaten heard her scream and ran back into the room. Luna jumped down from his arms and leapt at Iron Mouse's face. Yaten transformed, surprising Luna.

"Star Sensitive Inferno" Sailor Star Healer attacked. Iron Mouse teleported away, leaving Natalia, now Sailor Ojou.

Princess Sailor Moon aand Jadiete arrived but Sailor Ojou attacks them with her whip.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Princess Sailor Moon healed Natalia. She sees Luna and picks her up.

"Where's Yaten?" She wondered aloud. Star Healer was shocked, but said nothing. Luna, now knowing that Yaten knew Sailor Moon's identity spoke up.

"He's safe" She said. She turned to look at Healer, silently telling her that she'd keep the secret. Healer smiled.

The next day at school, Serena spotted Yaten with all of his love letters and assumed that he was going to throw them away.

Yaten spotted them and walked over to them. He patted Luna on the head.

"Come visit me again" He said. Luna purred and he jogged away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Eleven**

Serena and Jason were studying in the library when Amara and Michelle stopped by.

"There haven't been any sighting of the Prince or Beryl" Amara said. Serena sighed.

"I just want to get this over with. If I knew where Galaxia was, I'd have gone ages ago. I'm done dealing with Iron Mouse. I want to deal directly with the source" She said.

"It's not that easy, Princess" Trista said, walking up to them. "I do not have the power to take you to the Galaxy Cauldron, which is where Galaxia is" Serena nodded.

"I know" She replied.

Elsewhere the Three Lights, were rehearsing a song.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Seiya asked suddenly. Yaten and Taiki turned to him.

"Sailor Moon says she's here but she's weak" Yaten said.

"Sailor Moon has all that power, yet she can't take us to see the Princess" Taiki frowned. "Can we really trust her?" Yaten thought back to Serena and how she had inadvertantly revealed her identity to him. He hadn't told his brothers, just as Luna was keeping his secret safe, he would keep Sailor Moon's.

"She has a power that we don't" Yaten said. "This is her territory, I think we can trust her" Seiya agreed, but Taiki was still unsure.

The following day at school Serena and Lita went to the school greenhouse. Lita was collecting strawberries to make a strawberry shortcake for the girls and Serena was helping her.

"There's someone else in the greenhouse" Lita said suddenly, eyes narrowed. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"So" She said. "People come in here all the time" Lita shook her head.

"Someone has been stealing the flowers. If the thief is here, I want to catch him" Lita said firmly. Serena sighed but followed Lita to the door which led into another part of the greenhouse. Both girls were as startled to see Taiki as he was to see them. He was holding a red rose and was quoting poetry. Serena was fluent in English, but Lita was not, so Serena translated for her.

"You are in the cooking club, right?" He asked Lita. She nodded and he smiled, handing her the rose. She blushed. "I am appearing on a cooking show toorrow and I need someone to assist me" Lita smiled.

"I would love to" She said, cheerfully.

Irene, meanwhile was on her lunch break outside with all the other office workers in Tokyo.

"I need to collect the star seeds for Galaxia-sama" She said softly. Suddenly her phone rang. Sailor Galaxia summoned her to her throne room.

Iron Mouse teleported there and was confronted by Beryl and Endymion.

"I need those star seeds" Galaxia said angrily. Beryl glared daggers at Iron Mouse.

"Perhaps she does not have what it takes" She said haughtily.

"I promise to do better" Iron Mouse pleaded. Galaxia was thoughtful. "Very well" She said. "Do not fail me again" She blasted Iron Mouse with a warning blast, knocking her off her feet.

The following day Mina, Amy, Luna and Artemis were at Serena's watching Lita on tv. The guys were hanging out at the Crown parlor with Sammy.

"Today we will be cooking strawbery shortcake" The Baker on the television said. Mina frowned.

"Isn't that the cake Lita was supposed to make us?" She asked.

At the studio the show started well, even though Lita was very nervous. Serena had come to support her. Because she was nervous, Lita accidently used to much baking powder and the oven exploded, covering everyone in cake mix. She began apologizing profusely as she was usually a very good cook, but Taiki just begn to laugh hysterically.

_I haven't laughed in a long time _He thought to himself. Yaten and Seiya were watching from the rear door and were happy to see him laugh. Lita though, looked ready to cry so Taiki gave her a hug.

"It's okay, really" He assured her. "everyone messes up sometime. Besides, I haven't had this much fun in a while" At this Lita perked up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"I had fun" She said.

After the show, the cook was walking around the corner and wass attacked by Sailor Iron Mouse, who removed his star seed.

Serena and Lita transformed and ran to his aid. As his Star Seed turned black, Iron Mouse retreated, worried about what Galaxia will do to her now. The chef transformed into Sailor Chef and attacked them with flying frying pan attacks.

"Starlight Honeymoon therapy..." Princess Sailor Moon was cut off when a chocolate cake was thrown in her face. Unable to see, she stumbled backwards. The cake, which was made of acid, began burning her face.

Sailor Chef pulled out a knife and went to cut Sailor Moon, but Sailor Star Maker arrived and knocked Sailor Moon out of the way stunning the Phage with Star Gentle Uterus. The Princess wiped some of the gunk from her eyes and was able to heal the Phage before she collapsed. Sailor Jupiter ran to get some water and quickly rinsed Princess Sailor Moon's face, but the Princess remained unconcious. Jupiter wasn't sure what to do.

"Can I help?" Star Maker asked, Staring at the burns on her face. Jupiter shook her head.

"I'm going to call Jas...Jadiete" She said quickly. "Don't worry about it" Maker returned to Fighter and Healer.

"Will she be alright?" Healer asked. Maker shrugged.

"Jupiter told me Jadiete would handle it" She said. Healer wasn't sure and she knew that if Taiki and Seiya saw Serena's burns they'd be able to figure it out.

"You guys go on ahead" She said. Maker and Fighter shrugged and left. Once she was sure they were gone, Healer walked over to Jupiter who was just getting off the phone.

"Can Jadiete fix it?" She asked. Jupiter shrugged.

"I hope so" She said. "If these burns are permanent..." She trailed off. Healer nodded.

"People might be able to recognize her civillian form" She said. Jupiter looked up at Healer. Just then Jadiete showed up and knelt beside his sister.

"Can you heal her?" Jupiter asked. Jadiete sighed.

"I don't know" He said. "We'd better get her home" Healer watched them walk away, Serena in Jadiete's arms. She hoped the girl would be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Twelve**

Mina, Amy and Lita were on individual pay phones trying to call the booking agency to buy tickets for the Three Lights concert. Mina finally got through.

"I'm sorry. All tickets have been sold out" The operator on the other line said. Mina dropped the phone in disgust.

"Are you trying to get these?" They turned to see Amara and Michelle. Michelle was holding up four tickets to the concert. All five of them went to Crown Fruits Parlor and talked about the concert.

"So, you're playing with the Three lights?" Amy asked in awe. Michelle nodded and sipped her tea.

"Where is Serena?" Amara asked.

"Jason took her to the doctor" Mina said. "She needs treatment for her scars" Amara nodded.

Elsewhere Sailor Galaxia blasted Sailor Iron Mouse backward.

"There will be on more failures" She snapped. Queen Beryl and Prince Endymione watched Iron Mouse through narrowed eyes. "Do not fail me again"

Iron Mouse traveled to Tokyo and saw the poster of Michelle and the Three Lights.

"I know where a true star seed is" She said smirking. The poster she was actually looking at was the poster next to Michelle and the three lights. It was a poster of the conductor who was hosting the joint concert.

That night at the concert Mina, Amy, and Lita were wondering where Serena was.

"I thought she said she was coming" Mina mused. Suddenly, they saw Serena, running through the crowd, her face flushed.

"I'm here" She said, gasping for breath.

"What took you so long?" Lita asked as they took thier seats.

"Sorry, it took longer at the doctor than I thought" She said. Her friends noticed that the burns were still visible, but more faint than when the attack happened. Before they could say anymore the concert began and it was a huge hit.

While on stage though Michelle sensed a powerful message to someone they love being sent by the Three Lights and at the same time Seiya sensed the light of a powerful star burning within Michelle.

Later, after the concert, Serena left the girls to go find Amara. Amara offered to take her backstage to see Michelle.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Serena asked, but as she looked over her shoulder, she realized it might take forever for her friends to reach them. She nodded and followed Amara backstage.

When they got to Michelle's dressing room, Seiya was already there, so Amara glared at him.

Seiya quickly excused himself and when he left, he sensed that Amara and Michelle were Sailor Soldiers. The aura was really strong. Serena caught up with him and he turned to look at her.

"What happened to your face?" He asked, concerned. "And who was that guy?" Serena laughed.

"That "guy" She said, "Is actually a girl. She's also very protective of me" Seiya frowned as he noticed she avoided the question of her burns.

"Exactly why do you have so many protectors?" He asked. "Doesn't that deter guys who want to date you?"

"Of course" Serena said cheerfully. "That's the point" Seiya sighed. Suddenly, Serena tripped on a loose stair and collided with the conductor, knocking them down the stairs. The conductor turned out to be from America, so Serena was able to understand him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Serena nodded and he gestured to Seiya, who couldn't understand a word that was being spoken.

"he says he enjoyed the concert tonight" Serena relayed. "And that he sensed a message coming from your performance" Seiya was shocked and watchd the conductor walk away.

"I have to go" Serena said. "I promised Kale I'd be back right after the concert" Seiya nodded and watched her walk away.

On the roof, the conductor was confronted by Sailor Iron Mouse who zapped him and removed his Star Seed. Serena heard the scream and transformed.

"Stop right there!" She commanded. Iron Mouse shook her head.

"I'm sorry to leave, but I am working overtime" She said. "See ya" She teleported away. The conductor turned into Sailor Conductor and attacked Princess Sailor Moon with stick projectiles, eventually pinning her to the wall.

The Sailor Starlights arrived. Star Fighter attacked with Star Serious Laser while Star Maker and Star Healer free Sailor Moon.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Princess Sailor Moon was able to heal the conductor.

"Thank you" Princess Sailor Moon said. Sailor Star Fighter realized that Princess Sailor Moon still had the burns from her last fight and to his surprise, her burns were almost identical to Serena's burns, but he shook his head. There was no way Serena was Sailor Moon. It had to be a coincidence. Princess Sailor Moon reached out a hand to shake Fighter's, but the handshake was interrupted by Sailor Uranus.

"World Shaking." She attacked. Princess Sailor Moon turned to her most protective and loyal soldiers with a lethal glare.

"Are you trying to kill our allies?" She hissed.

"They're invaders from outside the solar system" Sailor Uranus snapped.

"They can't be trusted" Neptune added. Princess Saiilor Moon clenched her gloved hands.

"That is not for you to decide" She said. "All of us, my inner senshi and my generals trust my decision" The starlights stood there, unsure of what to do or say as Princess Sailor Moon took a fighting stance.

"Sailor Moon" Healer spoke suddenly. She relaxed and turned to look at the starlights. "We do not want to come between you and your soldiers" Princess Sailor Moon's shoulders drooped.

"We will still show up for battles" Fighter said. "For your enemy is our enemy" Princess Sailor Moon nodded.

"I will let you know if I sense anything from Kakyuu" She said. The starlights nodded and disappeared. Princess Sailor Moon turned to Uranus and Neptune.

"Why?" She asked, trying to control her anger.

"Our mission is to protect you from invaders from outside the solar system" Neptune reminded her. Sailor Moon shook her head.

"You're mission is to protect me from a threat from outside the solar system" She replied. "The starlights are not a threat. Before they came here, I offered thier princess refuge on Earth. I can't refuse her soldiers the same refuge" She turned and walked away, leaving Neptune and Uranus astonished.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Thirteen**

At school, Mina stepped in front of Taiki as he was leaving.

"I got tickets to a movie and I was hoping you'd go with me" She said quickly. She grabbed Taiki's arm and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to rehearse for an upcoming concert" He said, extracting himself from her grip. As he walked away, Lita and Serena walked up to Mina.

"That went well" Serena said dryly. "What movie were you going to go see?"

"Adult Love XX" Mina replied. Lita and Serena gaped at her.

"No wonder he didn't want to go" Lita said. Both girls giggled and Mina stormed off in a huff. Amy joined them.

"What was that all about?" She asked, watching Mina's retreating figure. Lita told and Amy blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Umm, well, Taiki asked me to come see him rehearse" She stammered. Lita and Serena raised eyebrows at this new information.

"I don't think he told Mina" Serena said. "Are you guys an item now?"

"Oh no" Amy said quickly. "Taiki and I sometimes study together and I mentioned that I love his music" She blushed again. Serena smiled and the three girls began walking down the hall. As they were leaving the school building, Taiki and Seiya were waiting out front.

"Ready?" Taiki asked. Amy nodded the two of them walked away.

"They make a cute couple" Serena said, staring after them.

"Hey Serena, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?" Seiya asked. Serena turned to look at him and bit her lip. Then she nodded.

"Sure" She said.

"Great" Seiya replied. "I'll pick you up in the morning" He jogged away and Lita poked Serena in the side.

"Jason's going to kill you" She warned. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a baby" She said. "I can handle Seiya" Lita raised an eyebrow as Serena walked away.

On the train, Sailor Iron Mouse was bombarded by numerous telephones that keep materialising out of thin air.

She finally answered one of the phones.

"This is your last chance" Galaxia said. Iron Mouse panicked and hung up! As she looked around, she noticed a Three Lights Poster.

"They must have the star seeds Galaxia is looking for" Iron Mouse determined.

When Serena got home, and told the guys about her date, Jason was livid.

"Absolutely not" He said. Serena sighed.

"Jason, I love you, you know that, But I have a life. Yes, Darien hurt me, but it's time for me to move on" She said. Jason sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Seiya is a playboy" He said. "He messes around with women" Serena laughed.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm a soldier. Besides, it's a casual date, it's not like I love him or anything" She said.

"I think Serena should go" Sammy piped up. Serena turned to her younger brother and smiled. "I want you to be happy again" She hugged him and Jason realized that he couldn't argue with Sammy's logic.

"Fine, I want you to be extra careful though" He warned. Serena rolled her eyes, but nodded.

The next morning, Serena woke Zoe up early and dragged her to the bedroom.

"What should I wear?" She asked. Zoe laughed.

"I thought this was a casual date" She said.

"It is, but I still want to look nice" Serena protested. Zoe smirked.

The doorbell rang and Serena shrieked.

"I'm not ready yet" She said.

"Don't worry" Zoe said, doing Serena's hair. "If he really wants to go on this date, he'll be patient"

Seiya stood in the middle of the room, feeling acutely uncomfortable. Nate was sitting on a couch, arms crossed. Jason was leaning against the wall, glaring at him and Kale was pretending to read the paper, but he was really keeping an eye on Seiya. Sammy wasn't paying attention, instead, he was playing a game on his gameboy.

He looked towards the stairs as Serena and another woman, who he assumed was Zoe, came down the stairs. Serena's silver hair was in a single braid and she was wearing a white sundress and high heeled white sandals.

"Ready?" She asked, walking over to him. Seiya nodded and they left. Once they were outside, he began to breath easier. "You okay?"

"They just make me nervous" He said, laughing a bit. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, they tend to do that" She agreed. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to the amusement park first" Seiya said. Serena smiled. She hadn't been there in ages. At the zoo, Seiya played a keychain machine and won a moon bear, which he pinned to Serena's shirt. She played and won a unicorn, which she game him. When they went to the haunted mansion, Serena clung to Seiya's arm.

"I hate scary things" she muttered. Seiya laughed.

After the amusment park, Seiya took Serena to his favorite nightclub. As they entered Serena noticed Amy and Taiki and dragged Seiya over to them.

"I thought you were only friends?" Serena asked, smirking. Amy and Taiki blushed identical shades of red, causing Seiya and Serena to laugh. Seiya led Serena to a private room and ordered drinks for them.

They sat and talked for awhile, but suddenly, the power went out. Seiya could hear screams from the main room.

"Stay here" He told Serena. He left the room and Serena transformed.

Iron Mouse attacked Seiya and Taiki but they dodged the attack and transformed into Sailor Star Fighter and Star Maker. Star Healer soon joined her. Amy saw the transformation in disbelief, but said nothing. She didn't want to risk transforming, and when Princess Sailor Moon came on the scene, Amy decided to stay crouched in the shadows.

Suddenly Sailor Moon saw Seiya's unicorn on the floor and picked it up.

"What did you do to Seiya?" She asked angrily. Iron Mouse laughed.

"Oh, you don't know?" She asked. Before she could speak further, Fighter attacked.

"Star Serious Laser"

Iron Mouse blocked the attack with her phone booth. Unfortunately the phone rang. She tentatively picked it up.

"You have failed for the last time" Galaxia said, appearing before them. She removed Iron Mouse's bracelets, destroying her.

"Galaxia, finally we meet" Princess Sailor Moon said, glaring at the evil woman.

"Ah, Princess of the Moon, stay out of my way and you might survive" Sailor Moon laughed.

"I would, if you hadn't taken the Earth Prince. Since he can't defend his people, I will" She said.

"We'll see about that" Galaxia said. She laughed and vanished.

Once Princess Sailor Moon was gone, The starlights detransformed.

"Serena is Sailor Moon" Seiya said said, eyebrow raised.

"I know" Yaten revealed. It was Seiya and Taiki's turn to be surprised.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Seiya asked.

"Because I promised someone very special that I wouldn't" Yaten said. "The point is, Serena doesn't know that we know and she doesn't know who we are" Amy stepped out of the shadows. Everyone else in the club had fled when Iron Mouse appeared.

"I do" She said quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Three Lights looked at the Blunette in shock.

"Why didn't you leave with the others?" Seiya asked. Amy shrugged.

"I thought you might need my help, but Serena had it covered" She replied.

"You're Sailor Mercury, aren't you?" Taiki asked. Amy nodded.

"I am" She said.

"So that's how you knew that the Phage that night was a teacher" Taiki said quietly. Amy nodded again.

"I trust you guys" She said. "We all do, well except perhaps Neptune and Uranus. It isn't my place to tell the others your identity or to tell you thiers, but Seiya, if you really like Serena, you need to tell her the truth. Too many guys have lied to her in the past, Jason will not hesitate to kill you if you break her heart" She smiled slightly. "I'd better go" She left and the Three Lights were silent for a moment.

"Amy is right" Seiya said. "I have to tell Serena"

Serena thought about her date with Seiya and smiled. Perhaps it was time to open her heart again.

"Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow" Galaxia commanded. The two Sailors stepped forward. "It is your turn to collect the true star seeds. Do not fail me like Iron Mouse did" They nodded and vanished.

"Why not let us go to Earth?" Beryl asked. "Endymion and I can take care of those brats easily"

"Because, my animamates are expendable" Galaxia replied. "I do not believe that they will suceed and once they are out of the way, we will defeat the Sailor Soldiers of Earth and conquer it for ourselves" Beryl grinned.

Serena and the girls relaxed in the park eating ice cream.

"Do you think the Starlights are villains?" Serena asked her friends.

"No" Amy said automatically. Serena, Mina and Lita looked at her in surprise. Amy smiled. "They are working with us, and you said it yourself Serena, you've been in contact with Kakyuu before Kinmoku was destroyed" Trista appeared before them.

"Amy is right" She said. "Neptune and Uranus are just protective of you, but that will soon pass. The looming threat is more powerful than anything you've faced before. Almost the entire galaxy is now covered in darkness" After she left, the girls contemplated Trista's words. Serena stayed in the park with Luna and Jason soon joined her.

As they talked a mysterious girl appeared and lost her umbrella in the wind. Serena saw it and caught it and returned it to her. The little girl had red hair in heart shaped buns and red eyes. She looked a lot like Rini, but younger.

As Serena, Jason and Luna began to walk home they noticed the girl following them. Serena asked her her name and where she lived but the girl just replied "chibi chibi".

"I feel a tremendous amount of power from her" Jason said. "I think we should take her home"

Luna suggests that they contact the police but as she says this the realise the girl has disappeared.

Meanwhile in the Galaxy TV studio Aluminum Siren was cleaning out Iron Mouse's desk while eating some dried shrimp. Her alias was Alia Summers and Lead Crow was Lilia Chambers. Lilia sighed as all Alia seemed to want to do was eat.

"We need to focus on our mission" She snapped, rubbing her temples. "I can hardly believe we were once rivals"

The next day Serena decided to take Chibi Chibi to the toy store. Suddenly, Chibi Chibi vanished from the store. Serena called Jason and then began to look for the young girl, when she ran into Seiya, who was dressed as a police officer. On his shoulders, was Chibi Chibi.

They walked to the Police station together.

"This little one looks a lot like you" Seiya commented. Serena shrugged. "Are you hiding something?"

"Maybe" was all Serena would say. When they got to the station, Taiki and Yaten were waiting for Seiya, with Jason, who Serena had phoned to tell him she had Chibi Chibi. Jason took the small girl from Seiya's arms.

"I was so worried about you" He said, softly scolding her for running off. She giggled.

"Chibi Chibi" She said. Jason smiled softly. After biding goodbye to the Three Lights, Jason and Serena, the Police Chief went out to his car.

"Excuse me sir, might I conduct an interview?" He turned to see a beautiful woman standing before him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Alia Summers and I work for Galaxy TV" She replied. "I'm very sorry, but I'll need to see your star seed"

"My wha..." She cut him off as she revealed herself to be Aluminum Siren. Siren attacked the chief.

Inside, they all heard the scream. Jason immediately handed Chibi Chibi to Seiya.

"Stay here" He instructed. Serena and Jason sprinted outside, becoming the Twins of the Moon. They arrived just in time to see the police chief's star seed turn black.

"Stop right there!" Jadiete shouted. "Lunar stream!" He attacked her, but she dodged out of the way. Lead Crow decided to make her appearance.

"Come on Siren" She said. "We'll leave the Phage to take care of them" They teleported away in the phone booth, identical to the one that Iron Mouse had used, leaving the twins to fight the Phage, Sailor Cop who began attacking them with lazer blasts! A blast headed for Jadiete and Princess Sailor Moon pushed him out of the way. The blast hit her shoulder, wounding her.

Star Maker and Star Healer appeared.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker attacked. She wounded the Phage and Princess Sailor Moon stood, gritting her teeth.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" She healed the Phage, and then collapsed, her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Healer asked. Princess Sailor Moon nodded.

"I'll be fine" She said. "Where's Fighter?" Healer and Maker exchanged glances.

"She couldn't make it" Healer said. Once the Starlights were gone, Jadiete knelt beside Princess Sailor Moon.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"It's not bad" She replied. He gave her a skeptical look. She rolled her eyes and detransformed. "Let's go" Jason sighed, but he knew that there was no reasoning with Serena. She was good at taking care of everyone but herself.

That night Serena sat at her desk, writing, when the door opened and Chibi Chibi entered.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked. Chibi Chibi just clutched her teddy bear. Serena stood up and picked Chibi Chibi up.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" She asked. Chibi Chibi nodded and they got under the covers.

"Sweet dreams" Serena whispered, kissing the girl on the forhead.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"How are things going with Seiya, Serena?" Mina asked. Serena shrugged.

"We've only gone on one date" She reminded the blonde.

"I'm sure there will be more" Mina said. Serena blushed.

"Actually, he's coming over tonight" She said. Mina raised an eyebrow.

"Jason's okay with that?" She asked. Serena bit her lip.

"Jason is going on a weekend conference with the other generals" She said. "I took the opportunity to invite Seiya over for dinner"

"Jason is going to kill you if he finds out" Mina warned. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Relax" She said. "Jason is not going to find out"

"If you say so" Mina said, twirling a strand of hair.

That night Serena was cleaning up the house with Luna before Seiya arrived.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Luna asked.

"It'll be fine" Serena reassured her advisor.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Serena went to answer it.

"Come in" Serena said, ushering Seiya into the living room. As they sat down, Seiya rubbed his hands nervously.

"I need to tell you something" He said.

"Okay" Serena said quietly. "I'm listening" He reached for his Sailor Change Star (the Starlight's version of the transformation pen). Before he could reveal his identity, Chibi Chibi appeared and shoved some cake in his face. Serena scooped Chibi Chibi up and tried to scold her, but wound up laughing, instead.

"You can take a shower, if you want" She said. "I'll start making dinner" Seiya nodded and headed for the bathroom. He wondered if he would get another opportunity to tell her his secret.

While Seiya was in the shower, Amy, Mina, Lita and Artemis arrived. As Serena opened the door though, Seiya came walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Chibi Chibi ran up to him and began pulling on the towel.

"Mine" She claimed, pouting. The girls half covered their eyes as Seiya rushed back into the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked, slightly irritated.

"We wanted to see you" Mina said quickly, "And it's a good thing too. What was seiya doing with only a towel?" She raised an eyebrow. Serena threw a dishcloth at her.

"Chibi Chibi threw cake all over him" She said. "I told him to take a shower" She went back into the kitchen, to finish cooking dinner. Seiya soon joined them when the doorbell rang. Chibi Chibi went to answer it. It was Yaten and Taiki. By now, Serena was furious, but she controlled herself as everone congregated in the Living Room.

"When a girl invites a guy over for dinner, it doesn't mean that her friends and his friends can just show up out of the blew" She said calmly. She stood. "I am going to finish dinner. Looks like I have to make even more now" She stomped into the kitchen and Seiya followed her.

"I'm sorry" She said, leaning against the counter.

"Don't be" Seiya said. "It's not your fault"

Nearby Amara and Michelle were driving in their car when the car broke down.

"We're not that far from Serena and Jason's" Amara said. "We can walk there and call a tow truck" Michelle nodded. When they got to Serena's, the group was just sitting down to homemade pizza. Serena begrudgingly invited them to stay and eat.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again. Serena threw up her hands in frustration.

"No more guests!" She snapped, pulling open the door. A camera snapped and she realized that the people on her step were papparrizi.

"We heard that the Three Lights are here" The lead man said. Serena slammed the door and hurried into the dining room.

"A tv crew is here" She said breathlessly. "The guys have to hid. Now! Mina, keep them busy" She grabbed Chibi Chibi and Seiya ad they ran upstairs and hid in Serena's closet. Seiya was about to reveal his secret, when they heard screaming coming from downstairs.

Seiya and Serena transformed. Serena looked at Seiya, but said nothing. He didn't seem at all surprised to see her. They ran down the stairs to see that Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow had invaded the house and had knocked out the entire crew. Mina was stuck to the wall and it appeared that the manager of the crew was the taget. Neptune and Uranus showed up as the manager transformed into Sailor Sommelier.

Crow and Siren took off.

"Neptune Deep Submerge" Neptune attacked, but he simply swallowed it.

Princess Sailor Moon and Star Fighter confronted the Phage.

"Star Serious Laser!" It continued to swallow attacks.

Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter then arrive as well as Star Maker and Star Healer. Mina was still trapped on the wall. Princess Sailor Moon thought for a moment.

"Moon Princess Halation" She attacked, subduing the monster just enough. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" She was able to heal the Phage. It was then that Neptune noticed Princess Sailor Moon's shoulder, which was completely black and blue, and looked like it had bled at one point.

"What happened?" She asked, touching Princess Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"Nothing" She replied quickly. "I have to go" She left and the others looked at each other.

"We'd better go" Uranus said. She and Neptune left, as did the starlights and sailor senshi. Serena detransformed in her room and took her shirt off so that she was just in a sports bra. She looked at her shoulder and sighed. Every day it seemed to get worse.

"You alright?" She turned to see Sailor Star Fighter standing on the balcony. Fighter detransformed back into Seiya.

"I don't know" Serena said truthfully. "That blast had more power in it than I thought. My shoulder wasn't this bad yesterday"

"Maybe you should see a doctor" Seiya said. Neither one of them seemd disturbed by the fact that Serena was only wearing a bra.

"And tell them what, exactly?" Serena asked. Seiya sighed.

"I thought you had healing powers?" He said.

"I can heal other people, but not myself" She explained. "I'll be fine"

"I take it you aren't mad at me" Seiya said. Serena turned to face him.

"No" She said. "I could never hate you" Seiya leaned closer and thier lips met in a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Serena didn't tell anyone about the kiss she had shared with Seiya or the fact that he was Star Fighter, which would make Taiki and Yaten the other two Starlights. She also neglected to tell any one about her shoulder and the pain that it was causing her. She just grit her teeth and smiled, avoiding questions about it. Mina decided to question Jason when he got back from his conference.

Jason was in the shower when the phone rang. None of the other guys were home, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer it.

"Jason, it's Mina. I'm worried" Mina said, cutting right to the chase.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, immediately concerned.

"It's Serena" Mina said. "I'm sure you know that there was a battle while you guys were out of town. We noticed something, Serena's shoulder looks really bad. She refuses to talk about it and says she's fine, but I can tell that something's wrong" Jason sighed.

"I was afraid of this" He said. "We had a battle a while back and she got hit, protecting me. She said she was fine. I take it she won't let Hotaru take a look. Serena can't heal herself, and the only other senshi with healing powers is Hotaru"

"She's stubborn" Mina responded. "She insists that she's fine and that we need to focus on the battle ahead"

"I'll try talking to her" Jason said. "I don't know if it will do any good"

"Thanks Jason" Mina said, relieved. Jason hung up the phone and went to his bedroom to get dressed. Serena had already left for school, and he was running late. He doubted he'd have a chance to talk to her during school, so he'd wait until they got home.

At school, a list was posted on the bulletin board about the new sports clubs.

"I'm going to join Volleyball" Mina said. "I really enjoyed it. I quit when I became Sailor V"

"Go for it" Serena said with a smile.

"I think I'll go with basketball" Lita mused to herself. "Taiki is in the group" Serena and Amy both rolled thier eyes. Amy was still seeing Taiki, but Serena was the only one who knew about it. Serena pulled Amy aside.

"You really should think about telling the other girls" She said. "They might stop clinging to him. They've stopped going after Seiya" Amy sighed.

"Taiki doesn't want me to have to deal with the media" She said softly.

"It's not so bad" Serena said. "It might be better to get the relationship out in the open" Just then Seiya popped up behind Serena and kissed her on the cheek. Jason saw this as he was arriving, but said nothing. He knew that Serena was interested in Seiya, but he would be keeping an eye on the pop star.

"I've signed us up for softball" Seiya said. Serena looked at him in mock horror.

"Without my permission, for shame" She said, before bursting into giggles. Seiya laughed with her, but then she grew serious. "I've never played softball" She said. Seiya shrugged.

"I can teach you" He said. Serena smiled. Unknown to them around the corner, several girls were watching Seiya flirting with Serena and were unhappy.

"We can't let him date that bimbo" One girl, Sarah said.

The other girls watched as Serena and Seiya practiced. Serena hit everyball that Seiya threw to her.

"Are you sure you've never played softball before?" Seiya asked. Serena shook her head. She glanced at her watch.

"I have to go pick up Sammy from school" She said. "He hates it when I'm late" She turned to leave, but her path was blocked by Sarah and the othe girls. Sarah stepped forward.

"You aren't going anywhere, until we have a word with you" Sarah snapped. "I am the leader of the Three Lights fanclub and I want you to stay away from Seiya"

"Who's going to make me?" Serena asked.

"We will" The girls behind Sarah said in unison. Serena was tempted to power up, but Seiya grabbed her arm, calming her down. Serena's friends, Jason, Nathan, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten stood behind Serena.

"I can be with whoever I want" Serena snapped. Seiya entwined his hands with Serena.

"Serena is my girlfriend" Seiya said, his voice ringing out loud and clear. This was the first time he had said something like that and Serena smiled. Jason watched Serena and realized that she was happier than she had been in a long time. Sarah glared at Serena.

"Lets set some stakes" She said, still hoping to seperate Seiya and Serena. "We challenge you to a softball game. If you win, you two can be together, if you lose, you may never see each other again" Serena and Seiya looked at each other.

"No deal" Seiya said. "I like spending time with Serena, so whether I win or lose, it doesn't really matter" Sarah was angry and stormed off the pitch.

"Well, that went well" Serena said lightly. They all laughed.

Elsewhere Sailor Galaxia was furious with Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"Have you found a true star seed for me?" Galaxia asked.

"No" Siren replied. "I'm sorry. I am doing my best"

"You're best isn't good enough" Galaxia snapped. "You don't have many chances left"

"I understand" Siren replied

The next day was the schoolwide sports competition. Those who weren't in any of the clubs, chose which matches they wanted to watch.

During the softball game, Serena was the one to watch, as she never missed a ball.

Outside the school, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren arrived in their civilian forms. Siren was eating a bag of chips and not paying attention to Crow. Crow finally got frustrated.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself" She snapped.

It began raining, and the matches were called off until the weather cleared. They all congregated in the gym. Seiya was sitting on the bleachers when Jason approached him.

"we need to talk" He said. Seiya gulped and nodded.

"Potty" Chibi Chibi said. Serena nodded and took Chibi Chibi to the bathroom.

While waiting for Chibi Chibi, Serena was approached by Sarah.

"You're a good athlete" Sarah said honestly. "I can see why Seiya likes you" Serena shook her head.

"It isn't because I am athletic or smart" She said. "It's because I wasn't a fan girl" Sarah sighed.

"I look forward to finishing the game" Sarah said. "May the best person win" Serena smiled and Chibi Chibi came out of the bathroom.

Serena took Chibi Chibi's hand and they began walkin towards the gym. Once they went out of sight, Sarah smiled.

"Serena's star is bright" She commented to herself. Just than Lead Crow appeared.

"You're star is brighter" She said, removing Sarah's star seed.

Serena heard Sarah's screams, and let go of Chibi Chibi's hand.

"Stay here" She said, running to Sarah's aid. She transformed into Princess Sailor Moon. Aluminum Siren saw the transformation and it suddenly dawned on her. The pure star seeds were hidden in the Sailor Senshi.

"Hold it right there" Princess Sailor Moon said. the bruising on her shoulder had now spread to her entire arm. She winced in pain. Crow smiled.

"You are in no position to fight" She said, gleefully. "Sailor Leaguer, attack" Sailor League attacked and Princess Sailor Moon barely got out of the way. She turned and was confronted by a blast from Siren, who tried to grab Sailor Moon's brooch. Her moon wand was knocked out of her hand. Sailor's Moon arm lay limp just as Jason, having felt her transform, came running. Chibi Chibi also came running and ran towards the moon wand and placed both hands around it.

Meanwhile in some sort of white limbo, Chibi Chibi, now Sailor Chibi Chibi floated towards Princess Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon sensed a gentle powerful energy flowing into her as their hands touched. The bruising on her shoulder healed as the power flowed through her.

They then returned to reality. Princess Sailor Moon then summoned the new Holy Grail, the Holy Moon Chalice which attached itself to her Moon wand powering it up to it's new form, the Moon sword. Eternal Sailor Moon then performed her new attack.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" the attack reverted the Phage back into Sarah. Her Star Seed returned to her body. Jason turned to his sister, and noticed that her arm was completely healed. He pondered whether he should talk to her about it, now that it was gone.

Sailor Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow retreated quickly and Princess Sailor Moon smiled.

She looked down at her sword and at Chibi Chibi who was back to normal.

"You are one interesting child" She said softly.

The rain, had stopped so the games continued.

Everyone cheered as Serena ran to catch a ball that will decide the outcome of the game. She caught it! They won! Seiya whirled her around and kissed her on the lips, in front of the whole crowd.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"So, what happened yesterday?" Lita asked, as they sat in a booth at the arcade.

"I'm not really sure" Serena admitted. "My shoulder completely healed when I touched Chibi Chibi and my moon stick turned into a sword"

"It's strange, but while you and Chibi Chibi were gone, I felt a strange surge of power" Mina admitted. All the girls nodded, having felt the same thing.

"Do you think that's why she's here?" Amy asked.

Elsewhere, the Three Lights were thinking about the princess and where she could be hiding.

Galaxia was angry.

"You only have one more chance" She warned Siren.

"Galaxia, I have found a true star seed" Siren said. "I will retrieve it for you"

"You had better" Galaxia snapped.

At school, the following day, Serena felt that her friends were keeping something from her. She finally demanded answers.

"We're going to a movie tonight" Amy explained. "It's a special Three Lights movie premiere"

"It's aboard an airplane" Mina said excitedly. "but only fan club members can get tickets"

"Oh, I see" Serena said, grinning. "I don't care what kind of perks come from being in the fan club. I still refuse to join" Jason came up behind her.

"Good" He said. "That stupid club is a waste of time" Lita glared at him, but then they all laughed.

After school, Serena and Jason picked up Sammy and went home. Chibi Chibi was watching cartoons, but when she saw Serena she handed her an envelope. Inside the envelope, she found a ticket and a note. She looked at the note and gasped.

"It's from Siren" She said, handing the note to Jason. He reads it aloud,

"Dear Serena,

or should I say Sailor Moon. I'll be waiting for you" He sighed.

"How did she find out?" He asked.

"She must of seen me transform" Serena said. "We may not make it to the airport in time. I'm going to call Amy" She called Amy on the communicator and explained the situation, Saying that she and Jason would be there soon.

After recieving the call, Amy stood and began to make her way towards the private seating, where the Three Lights were. She hadn't told Serena that she knew thier identities, just that she would stop them from taking off.

"Amy, is something wrong?" Yaten asked, when he spotted her. Amy nodded.

"Serena recieved a note" She explained. "From Siren" Seiya gasped.

"How does Siren know..."

"I don't know" Amy replied. "But she's probably already here"

"We'd better keep on guard" Seiya said. "It won't do any good to cancel the flight. Is Serena coming?"

"She and Jason are on thier way, but weren't sure that if they'd make it before take off" Amy said. Seiya nodded.

Meanwhile, down in the cabin, Aluminum Siren had taken the Star Seeds from the three stewardesses transforming them into the Sailor Stewardesses.

Before Amy could go back to her seat, the stewardesses arrived and tied the Three Lights to their seats with a seatbelt attack.

"Mercury Star Power, Make-up" Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury. Siren prepared to attack, but Seiya is able to break his restraints. He transformed into Sailor Star Fighter.

"Star Serious Laser" He attacked Siren.

Hearing the commotion, Lita and Mina hurry up the stairs and are shocked. They quickly transformed.

Taiki and Yaten, also breaking free, transformed into Healer and Maker.

The Phages moved to attack again.

"Star Gentle Uterus"

"Star Sensitive Inferno" They attacked. Just then, Princess Sailor Moon arrived.

" Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" She used her new sword the heal the stewardesses. Then the scouts turned thier attacks on Siren.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Mars Flame Sniper"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

nervous and brusied, Sailor Aluminum Siren teleports back to Sailor Galaxia who was furious over her failure.

A new animamate, Sailor Tin Nyanko stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Did you find a true star seed?" She asked snidely.

"No, but there were too many of them" Siren protested. "I know where it is" Galaxia didn't want to hear it. She simply removed Sailor Aluminum Siren's bracelets. She dissolved into thin air, leaving behind glowing red particles.

At the airport The three lights and the girls stared at each other.

"Are we going to do this all day?" Amy asked. That broke the ice and they all began laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The girls and guys went to the temple to discuss what was happening.

"As you already know, we are searching for Kakyuu" Seiya explained. "She fled our home planet and her star led us here, but we have been unable to locate her"

"I haven't been able to locate her either" Serena admitted. "I can feel her presence more strongly some times, but I still don't know where she is.

"Tin Nyanko" Galaxia said coldly. "You will pair up with Crow and find the true star seeds. Do not fail me"

"Galaxia-sama," Tin Nyanko began. "I work better, alone" Galaxia glowered at her and Beryl stepped forward.

"Do not question Galaxia" She snapped. "You will work with Crow and you will find the star seeds" Tin Nyanko glared at Beryl, but turned on her heel and stalked out.

Sailor Tin Nyanko wasted no time and began cleaning out Aluminum Siren's things from her desk.

"I don't want to work with Crow" She muttered under her breath. "She is so useless"

"What are you doing?" Came a haughty voice from behind her. Tin Nyanko turned to face her rival.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much" She taunted. "Unless you can get a Star Seed, you will end up like Aluminum Siren" Lead Crow screamed in frustration out and stormed off.

At the shopping centre, Hotaru decided to open a fortune telling booth, though both Michelle and Amara thought it was a bad idea. Her first customer happened to be Jason who didn't recognise her in her costume.

"I need some advice" Jason said, sitting down. "My twin sister has been hurt so much and I feel like it's my fault. I wasn't there for her when she really needed me and now she is involved with a guy who...is from a different planet. I don't want her to get hurt again" Hotaru was silent for a moment.

"You are sad because the one you love hurt you deeply" She said. "And you feel like you must protect Serena from the same pain. Serena isn't a child anymore Jason. She must be allowed to make her own decisions and have you support her. She'll need you, She'll always need you, no matter what"

Jason smiled.

"Thank you" He replied. Once he left, Serena came, also not recognizing Hotaru.

"I need advice" Serena said. "I think I am in love"

"Love is a magical feeling" Hotaru replied.

"I know" Serena said. "But, he lives far away. He's only here for a short time. What if he leaves and I never see him again"

"If he loves you like you love him, he will find a way to make it work" Hotaru replied. "Trust your heart" After that, Serena decide to go to the radio station. The Three Lights were doing a show. Seiya spotted her watching them and waved.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to a very special girl, Serena Thompson" He said. He began to sing.

"Our hearts, which are maturing so much,

That they seem to fall

Hiding it from each other

Let's stop that from now on

When saying this single word: "I love you"

My heart engraves the instant

Dawn opens the door

And invites the sea breeze

See me, my heart beats

Hear me, if you send a signal

Touch me, fresh power would fill me

I won't overlook it, I won't give up

Until we reach our dream

So our era will be there very soon

Everyone together!

Not yesterday, not tomorrow

But right this instant

Yes, because even sadness is

a part of happiness"

"That was beautiful" Serena said, once the show was over. She blushed as Seiya pecked her cheek.

"Come on, Lover boy" Yaten said. "We have a press interview"

They were all interrupted by the DJ's scream who had been attacked by Sailor Lead Crow out in the alley. He had his Star Seed expelled from his body and transformed into the Phage, Sailor DJ.

Serena transformed into Princess Sailor Moon, but was attacked by the Phage who threw a razor sharp disk at her which destroyed a nearby vending machine. Sailor DJ fired another disk.

"Jupiter oak evolution" The disk was destroyed.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" Serena attacked and healed the DJ. Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Mercury surrounded Moon to protect her.

"It's okay guys" She said. "I'm through running from danger"

Behind them Sailor Tin Nyanko took aim at Sailor Moon with a paw bazooka and fired. Seiya ran up to everyone and took the blast for Sailor Moon, severely injuring himself.

"Star Gentle Uterus"

"Star Sensitive Inferno" Healer and Maker attacked. Lead Crow turned to Tin Nyanko.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I didn't think you were capable" Nyanko replied. Crow snarled at her, but they both teleported away in the phone booth.

Princess Sailor Moon knelt beside Seiya and placed a hand on her shoulder. The power flowed through her and the senshi had to shield thier eyes. When the light was gone, Seiya was completely healed.

"Thank goodness" Princess Sailor Moon said, before collapsing to the ground. She detansformed and to everyone's horror, they saw that she had not just healed Seiya, but she had taken the pain.

"I thought she wasn't going to do that any more" Lita whispered.

"She doesn't have a choice" Setsuna appeared behind them.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"When Serena prevents you from getting injured in a battle, she takes those injuries on herself, but it is the same for when she heals someone who is hurt beyond belief. If one of you recieved a scratch in battle, she can heal it no problem, but to heal the entire body, she has to use a great deal of energy and pays the price by transferring the wounds to herself" Setsuna explained.

They all looked down at the Princess in shock. She sacrificed so much for them.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Serena was currently lying on the bed while Jason was looking down at her sadly. He brushed some hair away from her face.

Meanwhile, Amara, Michelle and Trista confronted Taiki and Yaten. The three of them transformed, but Taiki and Yaten barely blinked as they also transformed.

"Stay away from our princess" Uranus declared. Taiki was afronted, especially since he was dating Sailor Mercury.

"don't tell us what to do" Maker snapped. "Serena already told us that she makes the rules"

"Serena is too vulnerable right now" Neptune said. "She is wounded because of Seiya"

"That's not true" Healer snapped. "She would have done the same for any one of you, had it been you that had gotten hit with that blast" They went into fighter mode when Seiya showed up.

"Stop it" He said. He turned to Michelle, Amara and Trista. "I am not going to stop seeing Serena, just because of a few threats. I haven't known Serena as long as you have, but even I know that if she found out about this, she may do the same to you that she did to Sailor Mars" Once that was said, The Three Lights vanished.

The following day, Nate was in the kitchen cooking when the doorbell rang. It was Seiya.

"Is Serena okay?" He asked.

"Come in" Nate said, gently. Seiya blinked, not used to this, since most of Serena's guy friends had been cold towards him since he had expressed interest in Serena.

"She's in her room with Jason" Nate explained. Seiya walked up the stairs and into Serena's room. Jason looked up as he entered.

"I'm glad you are here" He said. "I have some things to take care of. Please watch over her for me" Seiya nodded and sat by the bed. Jason went to visis Amy, Mina, Lita and the cats, who were gathered in Lita's apartment. Amara, Michelle and Trista arrived as well.

"I don't recall inviting you" Jason said, "but since you are here, we might as well get everything out in the open" He leveled them with a glare. "I know about you're conversation with the Three Lights, and no, they did not tell me. I was walking past when I saw you and I heard everything"

"You must understand.." Michelle began quietly, "The Sailor Starlights cannot be trusted"

"Look at what happened to Serena" Amara said. Jason was getting angry and he began to glow. Suddenly, he was dressed as Prince Jadiete.

"We've already been through this" He snapped. "My sister knew what was going to happen and offered them sanctuary should thier planet be destroyed. She will not go back on her word. Yaten was right, Serena would have done the same for any of us, if we were injured. It is not Seiya's fault. They are soldiers just like us"

"The enemy are also Sailor Soldiers" Trista reminded them. "this war is between Sailor Soldiers. Right now we can only really trust those from Earth"

"Maybe you have trust issues, but we have no such issues" Jason declared. "Get out!"

"Jadiete..." Amara began.

"GET OUT!" He shouted. The three older senshi vanished.

Seiya was sitting with Serena when Sailor Saturn appeared.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" She said quietly. "I could have healed you and she would be fine" Seiya smiled at the youngest senshi.

"She wanted to do it" He said. Hotaru nodded.

"It is my turn to help her" She said. "my parents are wrong and so is the time senshi. I believe in you"

"Thank you" Seiya said. Hotaru placed a gloved hand on Serena's chest. Seiya watched as the wounds vanished and color returned to Serena's cheeks. Her blue eyes fluttered open. She looked at Seiya and smiled.

When Jason returned home, he was delighted to see Seiya and Serena in the living room, talking and laughing.

"Serena, we need to talk" Serena nodded and he led her into the kitchen and told her about the older senshi and that they still threatened The Three Lights after her warning. Serena was about to respond when a vision hit her.

_She was surrounded by numerous dead planets. _

_"Galaxia has destroyed all of these planets" Seiya's voice told her. "She has travelled throughout the galaxy collecting all the Star Seeds, especially those true ones who possess the power of the planets. Our planet, Kinmoku, was attacked and destroyed. Luckily our last hope, Kakyuu was able to escape and soon after wewere able to follow her"_

_Kakyuu appeared before, shining brightly. _

_"Help me" She said. "Help me"_

Serena suddenly snapped out of the vision as Seiya entered the kitchen. Her voice was level as she spoke.

"Forget about the outer senshi" She said. "We have more important things to worry about" She did not tell them about the vision. Her eyes flashed.

"You're manager is in trouble" She told Seiya. The three of them transformed.

The manager had been getting a drink when he was stopped by Sailor Lead Crow in her civilian form. She introduced herself and presented her business card to him. He ignored her however and turned to leave. She transformed and attacked the manager, removing his Star Seed. She looks hopefully at the crystal but it turned black. Sailor Lead Crow growled in frustration as the manager transformed into the Phage, Sailor Amuse.

"Stop right there" Princess Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Amuse fired numerous explosive balloon projectiles at them. As the Phage fired another group of balloons they were all destroyed by a Pluto Deadly Scream attack.

Sailor Moon, Jadiete and Fighter looked up and see Sailor Pluto joined by Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"Neptune Deep Submerge" Neptune attacked destroying another attack by the Phage. Sailor Uranus then destroyed the big red balloon on Sailor Amuse's back with Uranus Space Sword Blaster which weakened it severely.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" Princess Sailor Moon healed the phage.

Princess Sailor Moon turned to face Neptune, Uranus and Pluto.

"There is no point in fighting each other" She warned. "I don't care if you don't approve of my decision. You can fight with us, but do not even think to fight against me. You will not win" She turned and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Run From Destiny**

**Chapter Twenty**

Chibi Chibi was walking by herself when she sensed something. She leapt into the air and teleported to another place, transforming into Sailor Chibi Chibi. She saw several glowing red butterflies.

Sailor Chibi Chibi discovered an urn with a strong power within it.

The Three Lights were in the recording studio when they sensed the same energy.

"Kakyuu" Seiya whispered.

In the Galaxy Cauldron, Galaxia also sensed the energy.

"Are you alright, Galaxia?" Tin Nyanko asked. Galaxia glared at her.

"Silence" She barked. "Where are the star seeds you promised me?"

"I am working on it Galaxia?" Nyanko said quickly, exiting the room.

Serena, now totally feeling better, was making lunch when Amy called.

"There's a computer gaming convention at Jubann Hall" Amy told her. "Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks" Serena said quickly. "I'm babysitting Chibi Chibi while the guys are out"

Amy hung up the phone and turned to Mina and Lita.

"Serena's babysitting" She said. "we'll have to go without her" Mina smiled.

"I think we should cosplay as some gaming characters" She said quickly. "It would be fun" Lita raised an eyebrow while Amy looked down shyly. Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on guys, it will be fun"

"Fine" Lita huffed, though the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her.

At the convention, it was announced that Taiki would present the award to the winner of the fighting game tournament. Lita and Mina were quickly defeated while Amy managed to fly through and win!

She got up on stage. Taiki smiled at her and she blushed. As he handed her the trophy, he grabbed her hand.

"I would like to make an announcement" He said. "The lovely Amy has agreed to be my girlfriend" Lita and Mina gasped, eyes wide. Amy blushed as Taiki put her hand around Amy's waist to some cheering and some sobbing from fan girls. When they went backstage, Amy hit Taiki jokingly.

"That was embarrassing" She said, rolling her eyes. Taiki just grinned and they kissed.

Their kiss was interrupted by one of the idols at the convention, Reiko Kanagawa who was having her Star Seed taken by Sailor Lead Crow. It turned black though and she transformed into the Phage, Sailor Gamer.

Taiki and Amy transformed.

Mercury confronted her and fired a water attack at her. Sailor Gamer retaliated with several tornado attacks and beat Sailor Mercury up pretty badly.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Sailor Mercury attacked but it was no use.

Maker tried to shield Mercury and fought Sailor Gamer.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" Jupiter arrived on the scene and attacked Sailor Gamer.

"Is it just me or does every Phage seem stronger than the last one?" Jupiter grunted, when her attack did no damage.

Chibi Chibi meanwhile had taken the urn she found earlier to Serena's bedroom. Serena smelled the scent coming from it and smiled. Suddenly, she could feel her friends in danger and transformed.

At the convention, Mercury decided to try and shield everyone. She refused to give up and suddenly her gem on her tiara glowed and she was surrounded by an icy mist.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage" she used her most powerful attack which damaged the Phage severely.

Princess Sailor Moon then appeared in the doorway.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" Moon healed the Phage and it turned back into Reiko. After the battle Serena turned to the group.

"Kakyuu's presence is stronger but I still am unable to locate her. This upcoming battle will be like nothing we have ever seen. Some of us may die. I do not ask that you sacrifice yourselves. I will understand if those of you wish to stop fighting"

"Never" Lita, Amy and Mina said unanimously. Serena smiled.

"We're with you to the end" Seiya replied, kissing her cheek.

They noticed Chibi Chibi and smiled at the small girl. Serena took Chibi Chibi by the hand and walked away. As they walked past Taiki, he caught the scent of his princess coming from the two and wondered why they had the same smell.


End file.
